My Little Girls: Love is Magic
by leslietendo
Summary: Aventuras, amor y comedia, Rainbow Dash, una chica marimacha, empieza a sentir un sentimiento desconocido, sus amigas la ayudarán con sus consejos y apoyo, ella es la mejor en todo, pero en el campo del Amor... no tanto. Rainbow DashXSoarin. VERSIÓN HUMANA, dejen reviews y sugerencias , espero les guste3 Romance/Humor/Adventure
1. Canterlot High

Hola a todos! ;) primero que nada, les quiero decir que esta historia se basa en Rainbow Dash y Soarin :), son todos humanos y casi siempre estarán en la escuela, el uniforme es la imagen del fic, esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia de My little Pony, solo sus personalidades, es mi primer fic de MLP: FiM, disfrutenlo! ^u^..(NO VA A HABER PAREJAS ENTRE ELLAS T_T, eso me trauma).

My little Pony no me pertenece, si no a Hasbro y Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Estan 5 chicas en la cafetería de la escuela conversando sobre diferentes temas, todas juntas en una mesa, y una de ellas empezó a decir algo que a las otras 4 les llamo la atención.

-Y diganme chicas,¿ya pensaron con quién van a ir al baile de San Valentín?- preguntó Rarity mientras se maquillaba-

-Bueno, yo habia pensado ir con Flash, pero me da algo de pena- dijo Twilight mientras mordia su manzana-

-Tienes suerte querida..-comentó Rarity-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Twilight confundida-

-¿Por qué?, porque ya cortó con Sunset Shimmer, asi que ya esta libre para ti- dijo la chica de cabellos morados, mientras le guiñaba un ojo con picardía-

-¿E-enserio?..jeje, yo...yo no estaba enterada- dijo mientras volteaba a ver otra parte (acto claro de que si sabia)-

-Si claro, ¿y que hay de ti Applejack?- dijo Rarity-

-¿Yo?, no niña, a mi no me interesa mucho eso de los bailes, ire con Big Macintosh y Applebloom, siempre entre familia y amigos es mejor- contestó con su tipico acento mientras sonreía-

-¿Y que hay de ustedes 2?- dijo Rarity mientras veía a Fluttershy y a Pinkie Pie-

-¿Y-yo?...bueno, pues, me da mucha pena pedirle a alguien que vaya conmigo al baile- susurró Fluttershy apenas audible para sus amigas-

-Yo no llevaré pareja, yo planeare la fiesta, y vamos a bailar tooooda la noche, hasta que todos nos cansemos y comamos muchos, muchos bocadillos y también...-la callaron con una mano-

-Ya entendimos Pinkie Pie- dijo Applejack tapandole la boca a Pinkie-

-¿Y dónde esta Rainbow?- preguntó Twilight notando que su amiga con cabello de colores no estaba-

-Esta en su práctica de softball, al parecer hoy van a practicar también después de clases- dijo Fluttershy mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo-

-¡RING!- sonó la campana que indicaba que todos los alumnos tenian que irse a clases-

-Hay que apurarnos- dijo Rarity, todas sus amigas asintieron-

-*-En el salón de clases-*-

La maestra estaba explicando un tema realmente aburrido, sobre todo para Rainbow Dash, quien estaba haciendo algunos garabatos en su libro, dibujando arcoiris y haciendo dibujos de ella misma con un diálogo encima que decia "Numero #1".

-Dash, ¿puedes decirnos la respuesta?- dijo la maestra de quimica claramente enojada por la poca atención que le prestaba Rainbow Dash-

-¿Eh?..ah..es..-dijo la peli-arcoiris tartamudeando-

-Es Br, el simbolo del elemento Bromo- dijo un compañero a lado de Dash, "Soarin"-

-Muy bien Soarin, ahora continuemos...- ¡RING!-sonó la campana- Continuaremos en la siguiente clase, Dash, necesito decrite algo- djo la maestra con claras intenciones de regañarla-

-Si, maestra- dijo Dash diciendo con sarcasmo el "maestra" con el ceño fruncido- Gracias por salvarme- dijo Rainbow sonrojada mirando a Soarin que aún no se habia ido-

-Denada, creo que te regañarian si llegaran a ver esos dibujos jaja- dijo Soarin sonriendo mientras señalaba el libro de Rainbow Dash-

-¿Eh?- murmuró Dash volteando a ver- Em..jaja- dijo sonrojandose de nuevo mientras se rascaba la nuca-

-Bueno, nos vemos en la práctica Rainbow- dijo mientras se iba-

-_Es la conversación más tonta que he tenido, más bien las cosas mas tontas que he dicho en una conversación_- pensó para ella misma, mientras se iba-

-¡Señorita Dash!, ¿a donde crees que vas?- preguntó la maestra enojada-

-Lo siento maestra, pero me tengo que ir, tengo práctica de softball- dijo corriendo-

-Agh...debiería ser más estricta- murmuró la maestra-

-*-En el campo de fútbol-*-

-¡Bien chicas!, den 10 vueltas por todo el campo, para empezar a calentar- dijo la entrenadora-

Rainbow tenía una blusa sin mangas y un short pequeño que se les ajustaba bien de color celeste, estaba haciendo unos ejercicios para calentar (ya saben, estirarse xD, cosas así), hasta que notó que Soarin estaba justo a un lado de ellas, junto con el equipo de futbol americano, y se sonrojó al verlo, pues recordó que se habia visto como una tonta, tartamudeando enfrente de el, pero le iba a demostrar que no era nada tonta.

-_Muy bien Rainbow, vamos a demostrarle quien es la más rapida de todo Canterlot High_- pensó para si misma-

-¡3..2..1,corran!- gritó la maestra silbando con su silbato-

Rainbow Dash empezó a correr muy rápido, ya era la primera y les llevaba por mucho a las demás, tenia demasiada energía y no se cansaba tan fácil, pero si se distraía muy fácil, vió a Soarin, tenia el pelo negro, alto, no era tan musculoso, pero tenía lo suyo, tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes, en ese momento sus ojos magneta se vieron al mismo tiempo que los verdes de el, haciendo que ella tropezara y se distrajera, causandose una grave herida.

-¡ALTO!- gritó la maestra acercandose a Rainbow quien cayó de cara en el suelo- ¿estas bien Dash?-

-Claro que sí entrenadora, jeje, porque no deberia estarlo- se intentó levantar pero cayó de nuevo-

-Emm...-dijo la maestra buscando a uno de los chicos para que la llevaran a la enfermería, hasta que vió uno realmente preocupado que observaba a Rainbow- ¡Soarin!, lleva a Dash a la enfermeria-

-Si entrenadora- dijo Soarin acercandose rápidamente a Rainbow mientras la cargaba en brazos y ella se sonrojaba-

-Muy bien chicas continuen con el calentamiento- y volvió a silbar con el silbato-

-Bajame-ordenó Rainbow Dash haciendo pucheros mientras hacia esfuerzos por bajarse, pero le dolía el tobillo, y aparte el no la dejaba bajarse-

-Nop- contestó simplemente Soarin mientras seguia caminando-

-Estoy bien- pero al parecer el no le hacía caso- diablos..-murmuró-

-Creo que esas palabras no deberian ser dichas por una dama, jaja- dijo Soarin riendo pero al mismo tiempo sorprendido, pues no todas las chicas eran asi con el, siempre le intentaban coquetear-

-Si..bueno, tampoco es como si me interesaran los vestidos, o un lenguaje adecuado- dijo Rainbow rindiendose por completo mientras tenía los ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho-

-Entonces eres...diferente?- preguntó Soarin viendola con un tono de gracia-

-¿Diferente?, soy increible- dijo Rainbow apuntandose así misma con su pulgar, con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro-

-Tan increible que te tropiezas mientras corres y...me ves- dijo Soarin con la misma sonrisa-

-¿Y-yo?..je, yo no te estaba viendo, en todo caso tu me estabas viendo correr- contradijo Rainbow-

-Ya llegamos a la enfermería- dijo Soarin sonrojado dejandola en la camilla-

-¡Espera no me contestaste!- dijo Rainbow viendo como el huía desvaporido-

-_Diferente..._- pensó Soarin con una sonrisa-

-*-FIN DEL CAPITULO 1-*-

Espero les haya gustado :) , dejen sus reviews, sé que la historia en una escuela no es tan diferente, pues ya hay personas que han hecho fics parecidos, pero esque me gusta tanto la pelicula de Equestria girls, que quise hacerlas humanas jaja :) , hasta el proximo capitulo!

Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias y/o ideas, soy nueva en los fics de My little pony, solo habia escrito de Ranma 1/2 xD, bye!.

-leslietendo-


	2. ¿Un pay?

Hola a todos!:), vi que no les gustaba mi manera de escribir xD, lo siento si ponia guiones, esque he leido algunos libros y usan guión :I, pero si ustedes quieren usare comillas y parentésis. También no esque vaya rápido la historia, es como que Rainbow Dash nunca interactua con hombres, y bueno, quien no se avergonzaria frente a un chico que te parece guapo? ._. , y Rainbow no es una chica a la que conquistan tan rápido, pero bueno :), hago este fic con el fin de que lo disfruten, asi que usare la manera que ustedes quieran:), gracias por sus reviews!:D, me hacen muy feliz, enserio. La escritura ahora va a ser así : "Abc"-dijo, (Abc)-pensó.

-*-My little pony no me pertenece, si no a Hasbro, hago esto sin fines de lucro.-*-

Se puede observar a una chica de cabello morado, rizado y un poco despeinado notablemente emocionada mientras corría por los pasillos de Canterlot High, y en el fondo del pasillo estan 5 chicas hablando y riendo.

"¡Chicas!"-exclamó Rarity mientras corria peligrosamente hacia ellas

"¿Rarity?"-preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo

"¡Al fin las encontré!"-

"¿Qué te pasa?, estas un poco...despeinada"-dijo Twilight asombrada, pues su amiga siempre lucía perfecta

"Esque...¡ENCONTRÉ UNA TIENDA DE ROPA NUEVA!, ¿quieren ir después de clases?"-preguntó Rarity mientras sonreía

"¡Claro!"-dijeron todas al unísono menos la chica de cabello de colores y la chica de cabello rubio

"¿Qué hay de emocionante en eso?"- dijo Applejack viendo a Rarity con cara de confusión

"Yo paso, mi pie esta algo lastimado"-expresó Rainbow Dash mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"Si quieres te puedo dar un remedio casero para que te cures, Rainbow, es decir, si tu quieres"-dijo Fluttershy con una voz suave

"¡Eso estaría genial Fluttershy!"- contestó Rainbow mientras sonreía

"¿Es el remedio donde se usan algas, mayonesa, aceite, vinagre y tres hojas de menta?"- dijo Pinkie Pie sin respirar

"S-sí, ¿cómo supiste?"-preguntó Fluttershy sorprendida

"Lo presentí."-contestó Pinkie mientras sonreía y todas se le quedaban viendo confundidas

"¿Q-qué?, no voy a poner mi pie en esas cosas asquerosas, prefiero escalar cien montañas antes que usar ese remedio casero"- dijo Rainbow Dash imaginandose la mezcla de todas esas cosas

"¡RING!"- sonó la campana de la escuela

"¡Nos vemos en el descanso!"- gritó Pinkie Pie mientras iba saltando hacia su salón y todas las demás hicieron lo mismo, menos Rainbow

"Tonto pie, no puedo correr y mi salón esta hasta el otro pasillo"- susurró Rainbow Dash para si misma mientras se iba agarrando de las paredes para sostenerse, iba caminando tranquilamente sosteniendose hasta que chocó con alguien

"¡Auch!"- exclamó Dash por el dolor-"¡Fijate por donde caminas!"- dijo por último para voltear hacia arriba y ver a Soarin-"Ah, tu de nuevo"- murmuró mientras alzaba la mano enfrente de él para que la ayudara a levantarse

"¿Qué?"- dijo Soarin divertido refiriendose a la mano alzada de Rainbow

"¿Cómo que qué?, ayudame a levantarme"- preguntó fastidiada de estar en el piso, y el la ayudó a levantarse- "¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en clases?"-preguntó mientras se sacudía la ropa

"Iba al baño"- contestó simplemente

"Bien, nos vemos luego"- dijo Rainbow lléndose, pero el le tomó del brazo y ella volteó a verlo enfadada, pues estaba perdiendo clases...aunque realmente no le importaba

"¿Cómo sigue tu pie?"-preguntó Soarin mientras la veía algo preocupado, ¿o era la imaginación de ella?

"¿Mi pie?"-preguntó ella, el solo asintió- "Esta genial...bueno me tengo que ir, ya sabes, estamos en medio de clases"- dijo ella riendo nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca- "Adios"- dijo safandose de el agarre del brazo de el y caminaba lentamente sosteniendose de las paredes para no caer-

-*-En el recreo, en la cafetería-*-

Están las seis chicas escogiendo de diferentes platillos mientras hacian fila para servirse, Rainbow Dash no quería pararse, asi que Fluttershy le llevo su platillo y todas se fueron a sentar.

"Toma Rainbow, era lo último que quedaba"- dijo Fluttershy mientras se lo daba

"¡Gracias Flutter...!, ¿mi comida se esta moviendo?"- exclamó Rainbow Dash viendo que su platillo se movía lentamente por la mesa

"He oído que la comida de la cafetería la preparan con...otros ingredientes...sal, pan, animales vivos, frutas"- dijo Twilight alejando su bandeja de comida, y todas hicieron lo mismo

"¡Oh, tranquila chicas!, es solo Gumi, mi mascota"- dijo Pinkie Pie quitando la comida encima del lagarto bebe

"Es un lindo lagarto"- comentó Fluttershy amablemente

"¿Y porque esta tu mascota aquí en la escuela y en la cafetería?"-preguntó Applejack confundida

"Es un misterio"- dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo como siempre

"..."- Y todas se quedaron en silencio viendo a Pinkie con confusión

"Y dinos Rainbow Dash, ¿ya te invitó alguien al baile de San Valentín"- preguntó Rarity rompiendo el silencio

"No"- contestó viendo a Rarity

"...¿Y te gustaría ir con alguien?"-preguntó una vez más la peli-morada

"Emm..."- murmuró Dash- "Nop"- contestó con poco interés

"Yo digo que todas deberíamos ayudarle a Rainbow Dash a conseguir a alguien para el baile, y a ti también Fluttershy"- propusó Rarity

"¿Y que hay de ti Rarity, alguien te ha invitado al baile?- preguntó Twilight

"¿Yo?, oh, no cariño, yo me puedo encargar de eso sola y para hacerlas lucir fantasticas a ustedes"- dijo Rarity imaginandose el vestido perfecto para cada una de ellas

"¿Te gustaría ir con mi hermano al baile, cubo de azúcar?"-preguntó Applejack a Fluttershy

"Si, bueno, si a el no le molesta, no quiero ser un estorbo para el"- contestó Fluttershy apenada

"¡Claro que no!, le voy a hablar...¡BIG MACINTOSH!"-exclamó Applejack, y su hermano fue caminando hacia ella

"¿Sip?"- preguntó Big Macintosh

"¿Te gustaría ir al baile con mi amiga Fluttershy?"

"Sip"-contestó el hermano de Applejack sonriendo a Fluttershy

"Bien, ahora ya puedes irte, estamos hablando de cosas de chicas"- dijo Applejack con su acento granjero

"Gra-gracias"- alcanzó decir Fluttershy antes de que el se fuera

"Ahora falta Rainbow Dash, tranquila querida, hay muchos peces en el agua"-dijo Rarity

"Hagan lo que quieran"-contestó sin interés dando un sorbo de una de botella de agua

"¡Les aseguro que esta será la mejor fiesta de TOOOODAS, cocinaré pasteles, lo decoraré con muchos globos y serpentinas y...!- exclamó Pinkie entusiasmada siendo interrumpida por alguien

"Ya entendimos Pinkie"- dijo Applejack tapandole la boca y tomaba un sorbo de jugo de manzana- "¡Manzanas agrias!, ¡este jugo sabe a manzanas agrias!"- exclamó AJ escupiendo lo que quedaba del jugo hacia Twilight- "¡L-lo siento Twilight!, no fue mi intención"- dijo Applejack limpiando el jugo de la cara de Twilight

"Tranquila Applejack"- dijo Twilight limpiandose el jugo de la cara algo enfadada

"Bueno chicas, me tengo que ir, me toca entrenamiento"- Rainbow Dash se paró

"Pero tienes tu pie lastimado"- dijo Fluttershy algo preocupada

"Tranquila, ya me siento mejor, además ya terminaron las clases"- contestó Dash lléndose

-*-Entrada hacia el campo-*-

Rainbow Dash se fue caminando hacia el campo de fútbol y se encontró con alguien en el transcurso del camino.

"Hey, ¿a donde vas?"-preguntó Soarin sonriendo

"A entrenar"- contestó Rainbow Dash pasando a un lado de el, pero el la sostuvo del brazo- "Deberías dejar de hacer eso"- dijo la chica de cabellos de colores dándole una mirada de advertencia

"Pero estás lastimada"-

"¿Por qué te preocupa?- preguntó Rainbow Dash safandose del agarre

"Porque en cierta forma fue mi culpa que te cayeras, ya sabes, estabas viendo mi atractivo"- dijo con orgullo Soarin mientras inflaba su pecho

"Tu también"- contestó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa retadora

"¡Ja!, lo admitiste"- ella sólo lo miro enfadada y avergonzada-"Te invito a comer un pay en la pastelería Sugar Cube Corner, son los mejores"- dijo sonriendo Soarin

"Bien, pero te diré que tengo un gran apetito, con un pay no me basta"- contestó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa burlona

-Fin del capitulo 2-

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo :), si hay algo malo con las comillas diganme :S, porque es la primera vez que las uso, dejen reviews!:D adoro recibirlos jaja, y son gratis! XD ajajaj, ideas para el próximo capitulo son bien recibidas:), hasta el proximo capitulo;D!


	3. Sweet Pie, la nueva contrincante

Aprendí una lección : No intentes complacer a los demás, sin antes complacerte a ti é a escribir como lo hacia desde un principio xD, si lo sé ya fueron muchos cambios u_u, pero no me siento cómoda, me siento como si lo hubiera escrito otra persona xD, aparte de lectura te enseña una importante lección e_E xDD ajaja, bueno gracias por sus hermosos y sensuales reviews ;D.

-*My Little pony no me pertenece, le pertenece a Lauren Faust y Hasbro*-

Soarin simplemente estaba sorprendido, Rainbow Dash ya llevaba dos pays e iba por el tercero, y el, en cambio, apenas llevaba uno.

-Comes mucho para ser una chica, ¿no crees?- dijo Soarin divertido mientras sonreía-

-Te dije que tenía un gran apetito- contestó ella justificandose mientras terminaba por completo el segundo pay-

-Si, pero...ya olvidalo, pero te advierto que vas a engordar..., tu eres capitana de todos los equipos, ¿no es cierto?- dijo Soarin mientras comía un poco de su pay-

-Sí, bueno al menos de todos los equipos femeniles, asi que no te preocupes por si engordo, haré ejercicio- dijo viendolo-

-Muy bien, suficientes pays por hoy- dijo Soarin quitandole el plato a Rainbow Dash-

-Espera...¡Ya acabe!- exclamó Rainbow Dash terminando el último bocado del pay con el tenedor-

-Bueno, ya vamonos- dijo Soarin mientras se levantaba y dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa y salieron, al salir notaron que estaba lloviendo-

-Diablos..., no tengo algo con que cubrirme- murmuró Rainbow Dash tapandose los brazos con sus propias manos-

En ese momento Soarin se quito el sueter con gorra que tenía y se la puso a ella encima de los hombros y la gorra del suéter en su cabeza.

-¿Seguro?, no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras ocultaba su rostro sonrojado atras de su fleco y se arropaba más con el suéter-

-Si, seguro...¿quieres qué te acompañe a tu casa?- preguntó Soarin viéndola-

-Emm..si, ¿por qué no?, vivo en esa dirección- contestó Dash apuntando hacia una dirección-

Caminaron unas cuantas calles, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, el único ruido presente era el de la lluvia chocando contra el pavimento, caminaron hasta que llegaron a la casa de Rainbow, era de dos pisos y color blanca.

-Aquí es- dijo Rainbow parandose enfrente para abrir la puerta- ¿No quieres quedarte?, tu ropa esta toda mojada, te puedes quedar aqui mientras se seca- preguntó haciendolo pasar-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó Soarin imaginandose otras cosas-

-¿Qué pasa?, te quedas sentado allí en el sillón y esperas a secarte- dijo Dash viendo confundida a Soarin-

-Oh... ya-ya sabía jaja- murmuró rascándose la nuca-

-Toma-ordenó Rainbow extendiendole el suéter- Gracias- agradeció mientras sonreía-

-Emm...creo que será mejor que me vaya- dijo Soarin tomando el suéter mientras sentía como le ardían las mejillas-

-¿Seguro?- él asintió- Bien, nos vemos mañana- dijo Rainbow sonriendo-

_-¿Qué me pasa?, debo tener calentura, me estan sudando las manos y estoy ardiendo de la cara-_ pensó Soarin mientras iba hacia su casa-

-*Al siguiente día en la escuela*-

Las seis mejores amigas entraron al salón de Ciencias, todas se sentaron juntas y la maestra llegó y se sentó preparada para dar la clase.

Twilight se sentó derecha y prestando atención a cada movimiento de la profesora, Rarity se estaba maquillando, Fluttershy miraba a la maestra con una mirada tímida, Applejack se sentó algo recostada en el respaldo, Pinkie Pie estaba dando brinquitos en su escritorio, en cambio Rainbow Dash se sentó al fondo mientras se recostaba en el respaldo por completo, en ese momento Soarin entró y se sentó a un lado de Dash, el se le quedó viendo, hasta que ella volteó a verlo y al percatarse de que el la estaba viendo fijamente, se volteó rápidamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el sonrió ante esto.

-Buenos días chicos- saludó la maestra sonriendo- Hoy haremos un proyecto en parejas, se trata de hacer una maqueta de como creerás que será una ciudad en el futuro, hagan equipos de dos, tienen 5 minutos para organizarse- dijo la maestra sacando unas cosas de su maletín-

Rainbow Dash volteó a ver a sus amigas, pero notó que Twilight se pusó de equipo con Applejack, Pinkie Pie con Rarity, y pensó en Fluttershy, pero ella ya se había puesto con Big Macintosh, y volteó a ver al resto del salón, al voltear a la izquierda notó la enrome cara de Soarin sonriendole.

-¿Conoces algo llamado espacio personal?- preguntó Rainbow Dash riendo mientras empujaba la cabeza de Soarin hacia atrás lentamente-

-¿Quieres hacer la mejor ciudad del futuro conmigo?- dijo Soarin divertido-

-¿La mejor, eh?- preguntó ella y el asintió- Esta bien, ¿por qué no?- contestó ella-

-¿En qué casa la hacemos?- preguntó él-

-En la mía, ya sabes donde es, ve mañana a las cinco- declaró Rainbow Dash-

-Sí, máma- contestó Soarin divertido-

Rainbow Dash le iba a contestar pero la maestra les pidió a todos que guardaran silencio y se sentaran.

Unos minutos después a Soarin le empezó a arder las mejillas, cuando volteó a ver a Rainbow Dash durmiendo sobre su cuaderno, se veía tan inocente y adorable, nada comparado con su mal humor cuando esta despierta, sonrió ante el pensamiento.

-_Seguramente me esta dando calentura de nuevo_- pensó Soarin tocandose la frente-

-*En el descanso*-

Todos salían apurados del salón, incluyendo a la maestra, mientras que Rainbow Dash se había quedado dormida y sus amigas estaban poniendose de acuerdo con lo del proyecto afuera, solo se había quedado Soarin.

-Rainbow, despierta- murmuró Soarin mientras la movía ligeramente de los hombros-

-Cinco..minutos más, máma- murmuró Dash entre sueños-

-Vamos ,despierta, me estoy perdiendo tiempo del descanso por ti- dijo moviendola un poco más y elevaba el tono de voz, pero al parecer ella hacía caso omiso- ¡Despierta!- exclamó Soarin haciendo que Rainbow Despertara y esta del susto le diera un golpe en el estómago-

-¡Oh!, perdón- dijo Rainbow estirandose y bostezaba- Me asustaste- murmuró perezosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza-

-¿Qué clase de persona golpea a alguien despertando?- dijo Soarin con el poco aire que le quedaba y se frotaba el estómago-

-Ya te dije que lo siento- se disculpó Rainbow con un puchero- Ya me voy al descanso- dijo saliendo del salón y Soarin la seguia hacia afuera y la tomó del hombro haciendo que esta volteara a verlo- ¿Qué pasa?, me estas quitando descanso- preguntó Dash con el ceño algo fruncido, pero sin estar enojada-

-Y-yo...te quería preguntar si tu...quisieras ir...conmigo al bai..?- en ese momento alguien interrumpió al chico-

-¡Soarin!- exclamó una chica de pelo celeste que vestía un extravagante vestido- ¡Hace tiempo que te he buscado!- dijo esta abalanzandose sobre Soarin mientras lo abrazaba-

-¿Qué diablos?- murmuró Rainbow Dash con el ceño fruncido realmente enojada y cerraba el puño-

-¿S-Sweet Pie?- preguntó Soarin confundido mientras la soltaba y la miraba con horror-¿Q-qué haces aquí?- preguntó una vez más confundido-

-A recuperarte mi pastelito- contestó Sweet Pie simplemente mientras lo miraba coqueta-

-¿Pa-pastelito?- dijo Rainbow Dash ardiendo de la rabia-

*-Fin de Capitulo 3-*

Hasta el próximo capitulo!, dejen sus hermosos reviews, me dan muchos animos para seguir la historia, se aceptan ideas de todo tipo ,menos sobre los guiones o comillas u_U, si les gustaría que pasara algo en algunos de los capitulos, diganmelo :), gracias a todos! :D,


	4. Cita para el baile

Hola a todos! :) Gracias por sus reviews, espero dejen mucho más, me hacen superduper contenta ^^!, por cierto, Sweet Pie si es un personaje creado por mi xD, es malvada :v odienla jaja, bueno ya ;D...

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, si no a Hasbro y Lauren Faust.*-

Sweet Pie estaba abrazando sin descaro a Soarin, mientras que Rainbow Dash estaba roja de la furia y los miraba fijamente y muy enojada.

-EJEM- "Toció" Rainbow intentando llamar su atención mientras estaba con los brazos cruzados-

-¿Ah?, tu debes ser una amiga de Soarin- dijo Sweet Pie mientras soltaba a Soarin y se acercaba a Rainbow Dash- El es mío- le susurró en el oído- ¡Nos vemos luego!, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó sonriendo falsamente enfrente de Soarin-

-Rainbow, Rainbow Dash- contestó enfadada con los puños cerrados fuertemente y el ceño fruncido-

-Espera, Sweet Pie...-intentó decir Soarin pero Sweet lo interrumpió-

-Bueno, Dash, nos vemos después- se despidió Sweet Pie llevandose a Soarin sin oporutnidad de dejarlo hablar-

-Yo también me puedo conseguir un "Pastelito"- murmuró Rainbow para sí misma y se fue a buscar a Rarity-

-*En el taller de costura*-

-No querida, mejor usa este tipo de tela es mucho más...linda- dijo Rarity a una de sus compañeras del taller-

-¡Rarity!- exclamó Dash llegando al taller-

-¿Rainbow?, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- preguntó Rarity-

-Ne-necesito...¿te lo puedo preguntar afuera?- Rainbow Dash no quería que nadie las oyera asi que decidieron salir del aula-

-Aquí me tienes, ¿qué necesitas Dashie?-

-N-no me digas así, bueno, como sea, necesito que...me...CONSIGASUNAPAREJAPARAELBAILE- lo último fue dicho tan rápido que Rarity no entendió nada-

-No te entendí Rainbow, ¿podrías decirlo un poco más..lento?-

-Agh...odio que me hagan repetir las cosas, necesito que me...consigas..- tomó suficiente aire para continuar- Una pareja para el baile- finalizó resignada con los ojos cerrados-

-¡¿DE VERDAD?!- contestó Rarity emocionada mientras abrazaba a Rainbow mientras daba pequeños saltitos-

-S-sí- dijo Rainbow apenas con aire, pues Rarity la estaba asfixiando-

-¡Me alegra que te decidieras!, ya tengo a alguien perfecto para ti, es guapo, es deportista y es inteligente, ven sígueme- ordenó Rarity arrastrandola por los pasillos hasta que paró en un lugar-

-¿Y bien?, ¿dónde esta?- preguntó Rainbow algo entusiasmada viendo por todos lados-

-¡Allí!- apuntó la peli-morada con su dedo índice y Rainbow Dash siguió el lugar hacia donde apuntó-

-¡¿ES ENSERIO?!, ¡¿ÉL?!- preguntó enfadada Rainbow viendo a Soarin de lejos, con Sweet Pie abrazandolo, y el intentando safarze- No gracias, el no, otro chico, adémas, EL, es un tonto y fastidioso...-

-¿Qué?, Oh, no no, yo no me refería a el, me refería a ...EL- dijo Rarity apuntando una vez más a un chico alto y rubio que vestía ropa deportiva que estaba justo a un lado de Soarin- ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué te parece Rainbow?, su nombre es Wing Cloud ( OC )- preguntó Rarity feliz-

-Perfecto...-susurró mientras una sonrisa malvada se formaba en su rostro- Muy bien, gracias Rarity, ahora voy sola desde aquí, deseame suerte- agradeció Rainbow mientras guiñaba un ojo con una enorme sonrisa-

-Bien, suerte querida- contestó Rarity lléndose hacia el taller de costura-

-Es hora de poner en practicar la técnica de seducción de Dash- murmuró para sí misma-

Fue caminando directo al chico lentamente como una modelo de pasarela y un sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas pensando en lo tonta que se debería estar viendo, pero siguió caminando hasta el lindo chico de pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

-Ho-hola hermano, qui-quiero decir, Wing Cloud- saludó Rainbow dándole un ligero puñetazo en el hombro mientras se reía nerviosa y volteaba a ver a Soarin que estaban a sus espaldas-

-Hola Rainbow- contestó algo nervioso el chico, pues a la mayoría de los hombres de la escuela les atraía Rainbow Dash-

-¿Qué hay?...¿tienes pareja para el ba..baile?- preguntó nerviosa mientras volteaba a ver a Soarin que por cierto, ni siquiera volteaba a verlos, pues estaba siendo asfixiado por Sweet Pie-

-Pues n-no...¿por qué?- contestó Wing Cloud algo emocionado-

-_Diablos...ni siquiera voltea...tengo que hacer algo_- pensó Rainbow Dash viendolos de reojo- PORQUE...-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra para ser oída por cierta persona- Pues porque...me gustaría ser tu pareja del baile- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras le daba una mirada coqueta al chico, pues Soarin ya habia volteado a ver-

-¡Espera, yo quería...!- exclamó Soarin siendo callado por la mano de Sweet Pie-

-¿Querias una cita conmigo verdad pastelito?- preguntó Sweet Pie mientras lo llevaba a la clase de educación física-

-¡Cla-claro Rainbow!- contestó encantado Wing Cloud-

-¡Bien!, ¿qué tal si después de clases de deportes vamos por un pay?- dijo sonriendo Rainbow-

-Esta bien- contestó felizmente mientras se dirigian ambos a la pista para correr-

-*En la clase de educación física*-

Estaban las seis mejores amigas, todas con un short y blusa ajustada para deportes color celeste, Wing Cloud, Soarin ,Sweet Pie y otros alumnos haciendo calentamiento preparandose para correr...

-¡Muy bien todos, suficiente calentamiento!, primero van a correr los hombres- dijo la maestra ordenando a todos los hombres que hicieran una fila en la línea de meta- En sus marcas, listos...¡FUERA!- exclamó la maestra silbando con su silbato-

Todos los hombres fueron corriendo rápidamente, pues la pista era algo grande, los que llevaban la delantera era Soarin y Wing Cloud, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar a la línea de meta, al llegar los dos al mismo tiempo fueron corriendo dos chicas hacia ellos con botellas de agua y toallas.

-¡Wing Cloud!- exclamó Rainbow corriendo hacia el mientras le secaba el sudor con la toalla y le daba de beber agua-¡Lo hiciste muy bien!- dijo dando saltitos haciendo lo posible por ser cariñosa-

-¡Pastelito!, toma agua- dijo Sweet Pie dándole una toalla para que se secara-

-Gra-gracias Rainbow- agradeció Wing Cloud completamente sonrojado-

-_¿Por qué se porta tan cariñosa con él?_- pensó Soarin con algo de...¿envidia?, ¿celos?, ni el mismo sabía-

-Muy bien chicas ahora siguen ustedes, ponganse en sus posiciones, en sus marcas, listos...¡FUERA!- dijo la maestra una vez más silbando-

Todas fueron corriendo, pero obviamente Rainbow Dash fue la primera en llegar, llegó sin sudar siquiera, mientras que la última de todas las chicas fue Sweet Pie.

-Gané- dijo Rainbow orgullosa mientras le sacaba la lengua a Sweet Pie quien estaba en el piso jadeando y sudando- Soarin- le habló Rainbow- Creo que tu novia necesita algo de ayuda- dijo apuntando a Sweet Pie que parecía que le iba a dar un infarto-

-No es mi novia, escucha Rainbow, ella sólo es una amiga que me persiguió durante toda la secundaria, pero yo me alejé y ella ahora esta aquí, nadamas, pero yo solo la quiero...como amiga- dijo tomando a Rainbow del brazo-

-Tranquilo, no me tienes que dar explicaciones, por cierto, aún tenemos pendiente la maqueta, mañana vas, porque veo que...vas a tener una cita con tu novia- dijo Rainbow sonriendo algo enojada-

-Tu seguramente también vas a tener una con tu novio- contraatacó Soarin viendola con la misma sonrisa-

-Talvez sea así- contestó Rainbow acercandose más a su rostro-

-Bien- dijo Soarin pegando su nariz con la de ella con el ceño fruncido-

-Bien- Esa fue Rainbow-

-Bien- Ese fue Soarin.-

-¡Bien!- dijo Rainbow lléndose hacia el Sugar Cube Corner arrastrando a Wing Cloud con ella-

-¡Pastelito ayudame!- exclamó Sweet Pie en el piso-

-Vamos a la cita- dijo levantandola y arrastrandola hacia el Sugar Cube Corner-

-*Sugar Cube Corner, mejor pastelería de la ciudad*-

Entraron Soarin y Sweet Pie para observar a Rainbow Dash y a Wing Cloud bebiendo de la misma malteada en diferentes popotes con formas de corazón.

-_Esto es la guerra..._- pensaron Soarin y Rainbow al tiempo en que se vieron a los ojos y se miraron retardoramente-

-*Fin del Capítulo 4*-

¿Qué les pareció? =) dejen sus lindos reviews que amo tanto ;D , me dan muchos animos, y Sweet Pie y Wing Cloud son OC, ¡hasta el próximo capitulo! =), disfruten su Día de San Valentín mañana, algunos lo consideran solo el día de la amistad :c (yo) xD bueno, bye! ;D


	5. ¿Celos?, ¿Yo?, Porfavor

¡Hola! :), ¿cómo estan?, espero que bien ^^!, gracias por sus sensuales reviews!, espero dejen muchos

*o*. Bueno unos me pidieron la descripción de Sweet y Wing, aqui van ;D..Sweet Pie, pelo celeste, su piel es de color blanco y usa ropa a la moda, y tiene su pelo suelto es como Rarity pero malvada :v, Wing Cloud, es rubio y es alto, y tiene la piel blanca también y viste ropa deportiva siempre.

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, si no a Hasbro y Lauren Faust*-

Soarin y Sweet Pie se sentaron justo en la mesa de a un lado de la de Rainbow Dash y Wing Cloud, pero Soarin y Dash no se quitaban la mirada de encima, se miraban con el ceño fruncido y se susurraban maldiciones desde lejos.

-¡Oh!, creo que tienes algo de malteada allí, "Pastelito"- exclamó Rainbow Dash limpiandole toda la cara con la servilleta y casi le pica un ojo, mientras veía a Soarin fijamente-

-¡Pastelito!, ¿quieres un poco de pastel?, ¡toma!- gritó Soarin metiendo un bocado de pastel a la boca de Sweet Pie que casi se atraganta-

-¿Quieres tomar un poco de malteada, panquesito?- "preguntó" Rainbow Dash, si así se podria decir, meter el popote a fuerzas a la boca de tu cita para que tomara maletada-

-¿Y tú Sweet Pie, quieres algo de pay?- dijo Soarin mientras le tendía un trozo de pay a Sweet Pie, quien lo tomó algo asustada-

-Rainbow, ¿quieres ir a otro lugar?- preguntó Wing Cloud tomando la mano de Rainbow Dash sobre la mesa-

-¡Oye tú...!- exclamó Rainbow Dash algo enojada porque le tocó la mano, pero fue interrumpida por Soarin quien le lanzó un pastel a Wing Cloud a la cara-

-¡Oh!, perdón iba para la pared- dijo Soarin algo enfadado-

En ese momento Wing Cloud le lanzó otro pastel de los muchos que compraron a la cara a Soarin, Rainbow Dash hizó una cara traviesa y maliciosa y le lanzó un pastel más pequeño a Sweet Pie, a lo cual Sweet le lanzó un pay de regreso, y se empezaron a lanzar pasteles entre ellos, Dash se paró de la silla enfadada a parar la guerra de pasteles.

-¡ALTO!- exclamó Rainbow Dash enojada, al terminar la frase Soarin le lanzó otro pastel- ¡TÚ!, ¡vas a venir a hacer la maqueta a mi casa ahora!- ordenó arrastrandolo hacia afuera de la tienda dejando a Wing Cloud y a Sweet Pie confundidos y solos, al salir se encontró con sus cinco mejores amigas, las cinco la vieron confundidas porque estaba cubierta de pastel-

-¿Rainbow Dash?- preguntó Twilight mientras le intentaba quitar algo de pastel del pelo-

-¿¡Una guerra de pasteles y nadie me invitó?!, que malvados- exclamó Pinkie Pie mientras le quitaba algo de pastel de la mejilla a Rainbow Dash y se lo comía-

-Que desperdicio de comida...- murmuró Applejack-

-¡Mirate!, tan sucia y cubierta de dulce- exclamó Rarity alejandose un poco-

-¿Nadie resultó herido?- preguntó Fluttershy preocupada-

-Emm...es una...larga historia, las veo mañana chicas- contestó Rainbow Dash tomando de la oreja a Soarin y lo llevaba hacia su casa-

-*En la casa de Rainbow Dash*-

Soarin estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala y sobre la mesa tenían una pequeña parte que avanzó Rainbow Dash de la Ciudad que encargaron, Dash habia ido por algunas frituras.

-¿Lo siento?- dijo, o mejor dicho preguntó Soarin con miedo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por haberte lanzado pasteles a ti y a tu...novio- contestó enfadado Soarin diciendo con enfado la palabra "novio"-

-No es mi novio- contestó Rainbow- Asi que...no tienes porque ponerte celoso- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y se sentaba en el sillón a un lado de Soarin-

-¿Y-yo?, ¿Celoso?, pff, q-que buen chiste- dijo Soarin sudando pegando unas cosas en la maqueta-

-Sí claro, como sea, acabemos con este tonto proyecto- dijo algo triste Rainbow Dash pegando algo en la maqueta-

-Tampoco Sweet Pie es mi novia- soltó Soarin pegando unas torres-

-¿Entonces por qué le dices Pastelito?- preguntó Rainbow viendolo-

-Y-yo...no tengo ni idea- contestó-

-Agh...tonto- murmuró Rainbow-

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Soarin viendola-

-Que le pongas más pegamento a esa torre, ya casi acabamos y listo-

-Bien- la pegó y ya habían acabado, pues Rainbow había hecho la mayoría de la ciudad del futuro-

-¡Listo!- exclamó Rainbow feliz mientras se estiraba en su lugar-¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?- preguntó con una sonrisa-

-¿Q-qué?, ¿qué cosa?- contestó con otra pregunta Soarin nervioso, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en la cara de Rainbow-

-*En Sugar Cube Corner*-

-Me las pagará Rainbow, por su culpa tuvimos que pagar todos los pasteles, y aparte limpiar el desastre- murmuró enojada Sweet Pie mientras salía de la tienda con Wing Cloud-

-No fue solo su culpa, también fue la culpa de Soarin, el empezó a lanzar pasteles- contestó Wing Cloud indiferente-

-Supongo...¿por qué lo habrá hecho?- se preguntó Sweet Pie-

-¿Qué no es obvio?, a el le gusta Rainbow, que mal que ella me quiera a mi- dijo con malicia Wing Cloud-

En eso Sweet Pie paró en seco y bajó la mirada, ocultó su rostro atrás de su fleco, el al verla se paró y la volteó a ver, y algunas lagrimas caían de su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó algo preocupado Wing Cloud-

-N-nada...-contestó por último Sweet Pie antes de irse corriendo hacia un punto indefinido-

-¿Dije algo malo?- se preguntó así mismo Wing Cloud, mientras hacía un gesto con los hombros-

-*En la casa de Rainbow*-

-¡Gané!, amo ganar- exclamó Rainbow Dash jugando videojuegos con Soarin-

-Hiciste trampa...-murmuró Soarin viendola enojado-

-¡Claro que no!, gané justamente- dijo Rainbow parandose de su lugar-

-¡Pero si tu pusiste pausa al juego y reiniciaste en el momento en que te iba a ganar y...!- exclamó Soarin enfadado y fue interrumpido por Dash-

-Acepta que perdiste como un buen perdedor, yo soy la mejor- dijo Rainbow Dash señalandose con el dedo pulgar-

-La mejor tramposa...-murmuró Soarin enfadado-

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Rainbow-

-Nada...bueno ya me voy a mi casa, nos vemos mañana, no se te vaya olvidar la maqueta aqui- contestó Soarin-

-¿Olvidas con quién hablas?, claro que no se me va a olvidar, hasta mañana- dijo Rainbow Dash sacandolo de su casa y cerrando la puerta-

-*Fin de cápitulo 5*-

Espero les haya gustado! :), voy a contestar a una pregunta que me hizo alguien de los reviews..

Mojondrilo preguntó, ¿qué opinas de Rainbow Rocks?-

Bueno yo opino que va a ser una pelicula genial, me va a encantar tanto como la uno y va a tener canciones increibles y quiero verlas de nuevo como humanas :)-

Dejen sus reviews!, hasta el proximo capitulo ;) , bye bye.


	6. El Baile de San Valentín

¡Hola, holiwis! :), disfruten el capitulo! por cierto.. diganme si la historia quieren que la continue o si ya acabe en el baile :D, diganme que opinan ^^ , yo gustosa la continuo con más capitulos, jaja XD. Mayoría de votos en los reviews si quieren que la continue por más capitulos o la termine en el siguiente capitulo :v.

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, si no a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity estan en una tienda de ropa para elegir los vestidos de fiesta que iban a usar esa misma noche para el baile de San Valentín, todas estaban muy emocionadas por el baile de esa noche, Twilight consiguió ir con Flash Sentry, Fluttershy iría con Big Mac, Rarity con un chico llamado Shining Diamond, Applejack iba a estar con su hermanita, Pinkie Pie iba a ir de fiestera loca y por último, Rainbow Dash iba ir con la persona con la que no esperaba ir...

-¡Miren este lindo vestido!- exclamó Rarity tomando otro poniendolo en su brazo con otros 10 vestidos abajo, para irse a los probadores-

-Creo que este es muy lindo y sencillo- dijo Twilight tomando un vestido que era morado con franjas fiushas-

-Yo iré con el vestido que usó la abuela Smith en su baile de graduación- comentó Applejack sentada en un sillón-

-¡YO USARE ESTE, ES ROSA Y LINDO Y...ROSA!- gritó emocionada Pinkie Pie tomando muchos vestidos rosas y se los probaba cada uno en menos de 3 minutos-

-Este es lindo, ¿n-no creen?- preguntó Fluttershy poniendose enfrente de un espejo-

-La verdad nose si voy a ir...-murmuró Rainbow Dash triste para sí misma, pero fue escuchada por Applejack-

-¿Qué pasa, cubo de azúcar?, ¿hay algo que quieras compartirnos?- preguntó Applejack preocupada mientras la tomaba de un hombro amistosamente-

-No..esque yo..- tartamudeó Rainbow- _Va a ver ese tonto de que se perdió por ir con ella..._-pensó Rainbow Dash mientras se formaba una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro- ¡Si voy a ir!- exclamó mientras buscaba un vestido y al final tomo el más feo de todos- ¿Qué piensan de este?- preguntó a sus amigas-

-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡Usar ese vestido es un crimen contra la moda!- exclamó Rarity mientras le quitaba el horrendo vestido pomposo con colores oscuros y con muchos moños- ¡Vamos a buscar uno lindo!- ordenó Rarity arrastrando a Rainbow Dash con ella a buscar un vestido, hasta que encontró uno que tenía los colores del arcoiris (el que usó en la gala pero para humano)- ¡Este!, esta simplemente hecho para ti- dijo la peli-morada mientras la metía a un probador con el vestido para que se lo poniera-

Después de unos minutos salió del probador con el vestido puesto, todas sus amigas se le quedaron viendo sorprendidas, ellas ya tenían su vestido puesto (los vestidos de la gala), pues nunca habían visto a Rainbow Dash tan linda y...¿femenina?, Rarity estaba orgullosa de sí misma por haber elegido tan hermoso vestido, jaló a Rainbow Dash hacia un espejo y la sentó en la silla.

-Te ves fantastica Rainbow- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa-

-¡Yee-haw!, te ves como una manzana lista para ser cosechada- exclamó Applejack-

-Tranquila Rainbow, querida, quedarás fabulosa- dijo Rarity sonriendo mientras la peinaba-

-*En la casa de Sweet Pie*-

Sweet Pie por otro lado se estaba preparando para lucir hermosa y ser la envidia de todas las chicas, principalmente de Rainbow Dash, ya que aquél chico el cual ella no recordaba el nombre, le dijo que a Soarin le gustaba Rainbow Dash, esa era la noche en que iba a hacer que la quisiera fuera lo que fuera.

-Je, esa Rainbow Dash, va a pagar por todo lo que me ha hecho pasar, Pastelito es...¡MIO!, ¡Muahahaha!- exclamó riendose como villana de pelicula y se terminó ahogando- Cof, cof..., este vestido es el indicado- dijo mientras se veía enfrente del espejo, era un vestido morado y tenía un enorme escote, se pusó un collar que parecía tener algunos diamantes incrustados y por úlimo, unos tacones muy, MUY altos.

-¡DING DONG!- sonó el timbre, Sweet Pie se apresuró a abrir sabiendo de quien se trataba- ¡Soarin!-

-He-hey, ¿lista para irnos?- preguntó el algo asustado por el vestido tan escotado que tenía y los tacones hacían que se viera más alto que él-

-Claro bombonsito, espera voy por mi bolso- dijo mientras iba hacia la cocina y metía unos extraños polvos en un sobre y los ponía en su bolsa- ¡Lista!- exclamó corriendo desde la cocina hasta la puerta-

-Bien, vamonos- dijo Soarin abriendo la puerta del carro para que ella subiera para luego subirse el-

-Nos la vamos a pasar de maravilla- comentó Sweet Pie con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-Y-ya lo creo- contestó arrancando el carro hacia la escuela mientras pensaba en otra persona-

-*En la casa de Rainbow*-

Se veía realmente hermosa, tenía el pelo suelto con el pelo algo ondulado al final, el vestido era de color arcoiris y al final una tela que parecía algodón, tenía un collar en forma de ramo de uvas, y un adorno en la cabeza dorado, y por último unos zapatos con listones alrededor de la mitad de la pierna color dorado.

-Wow- murmuró viendose en un espejo- ¿En verdad soy yo?- se preguntó así misma sorprendida-¡Claro que soy yo!, me veo...¡Genial!, no, ¡Increible!- exclamó mientras hacia poses enfrente del espejo- bien Rainbow, hora de ser extra-hiper-increible-

-¡DING DONG!- sonó el timbre- ¡DING DONG!- sonó por segunda vez y otras 3 veces-

-¡Ya voy, diablos!- exclamó enojada mientras se quedaba viendo a la puerta esperando que fuera otra persona y no su verdadera cita del baile, la abrió- Uh...hola Wing- dijo algo desganada-

-¿Por qué no abrías?..como sea, ya vamonos- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y le abría la puerta del carro-

-Puedo hacerlo sola, ¿sabes?- dijo Rainbow mientras se metía y cerraba la puerta del auto-

-Agh, mujeres- murmuró mientras se metía y arrancaban hacia el baile-

-*En la escuela*-

Estaban Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack y Pinkie Pie, bailando muy felices con sus parejas, a excepción de Applejack y Pinkie Pie, AJ estaba con su hermanita bailando mientras reían y Pinkie Pie estaba sin un zapato y bailaba, saltaba y gritaba, con un sombrerito de fiesta volteado en su cabeza-

-¿T-te la estas pasando bien?- preguntó Fluttershy a Bic Mac-

-Sip- dijo mientras la invitaba a bailar y se ponían en la pista de baile-

-¡Wii!, ¡Vamos todo el mundo a bailar!, oh si, muevan esos esqueletooos, oh si, ¡Vamos gomi!, ¡vamos gomi!- exclamó Pinkie Pie enmedio de la pista de baile mientras bailaba y su lagarto bebé sobre su cabeza-

-No bailo muy bien jeje- dijo Twilight a Flash Sentry mientras bailaba algo gracioso-

-No, esta bien, yo también soy un desastre- contestó mientras se reía y bailaba igual que Twilight-

-¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita?- preguntó Shining Diamond a Rarity mientras le extendía la mano-

-Pues claro que sí- contestó Rarity tomandola y bailaban un baile lento, apesar de que la música iba muy rápida-

En ese momento entraron ambas parejas al baile, Rainbow y Wing con Soarin y Sweet, ambas parejas se quedaron viendo enfrentadose con las miradas y avanzaban lentamente hacia la pista de baile.

-¿Listo para bailar como nunca?- preguntó Rainbow Dash a Wing mientras veía enfadada a la otra pareja-

-Nací listo- contestó con el ceño fruncido y tomaba la cintura de Rainbow Dash y empezaban a bailar, con giros y saltos-

-¡Demostremoles quien manda!- exclamó Sweet Pie mientras tomaba la mano de Soarin y la ponía en su propia cintura-

-P-pero...¿no crees que esto es algo infantil?- preguntó Soarin a Sweet Pie-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!, pero, acaso, ¿tienes miedo de perder?- contestó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa retadora mientras Wing la giraba-

-Yo nunca pierdo- dijo Soarin con el ceño fruncido-

-Ya lo veremos- replicó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa victoriosa-

-¡Yaaay!, ¿alguien quiere pastelillos?- preguntó Pinkie Pie sonriendo con una bandeja llena de pastelillos mientras se ponía enfrente de ambas parejas-

-* Fin de cápitulo 6*-

Bueno esto fue todo por hoy! :), ya saben, comenten si quieren que la acabe en el siguiente o la continue, ¿dejarían la sensualidad hecha review por mi? :3, ¿no?, bueno xD jajaja, adiosin!, hasta el próximo capitulin! :D!


	7. Tango y algo más

Hola chicos, disfruten el capitulo :)..

-*My little Pony no me pertenece, si no a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

-¡Yaaay!, ¿alguien quiere pastelillos?- preguntó Pinkie Pie con una bandeja llena de pastelillos mientras se ponía enfrente de ambas parejas-

-Emm..¿Pinkie Pie?...- dijo Rainbow Dash pero fue interrumpida por alguien-

-¡Oh!, ¡Yo, yo quiero!- exclamó alguien detrás de Pinkie Pie-

-¡Uh!, ¿quién eres?, nunca te había visto por aqui- preguntó Pinkie Pie al chico con pelo esponjado color cáfe quien vestía un traje amarillo-

-¡Yo soy Cheese Sandwich!, ¿Y tu, tu quien eres?, ¡dime, dime, dime!-

-¡Pinkie Pie!, ¡JAJAJA!, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?, ¿sisisi?- preguntó Pinkie Pie feliz-

-¡Claro!, ¿por qué no?, ¿quieres bailar?- contestó con otra pregunta mientras saltaba alrededor de Pinkie Pie-

-¡Sisisi!, ¡Eres genial Cheese!, me recuerdas a alguien-

-¡Oh!, ¡Tú igual a mi!- dijo Cheese mientras bailaban en la pista de baile-

-Entonces...¡como decía!- dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa retadora- ¡Nosotros somos mejor pareja que ustedes!- exclamó Rainbow mientras tomaba a Wing Cloud y bailaban-

-¡Muy Bien chicos!, pongamos algo leeeento...- dijo la DJ poniendo algo de tango-

Rainbow Dash se pegó al cuerpo de Wing Cloud y empezaron a bailar tango de un lado para otro, Dash de la nada sacó una rosa y se la puso en la boca, por otro lado, Sweet Pie tomó a Soarin a fuerzas y lo arrastró por la pista, dieron vueltas y vueltas, hasta que Soarin soltó a Sweet Pie y tomó a Rainbow Dash, el le entregó a Sweet Pie a Wing Cloud, Rainbow se le quedó viendo confundida porque no sabía en que momento le habían quitado a su respectiva pareja.

-¿Q-qué diablos haces?- preguntó Rainbow mientras se sonrojaba al bailar tan, pero tan cerca de Soarin-

-¿Bailar?- contestó Soarin con una sonrisa-

Soarin se acercó al rostro de Dash y le quitó la rosa con los dientes y se la puso en la suya, Rainbow se sonrojó al máximo con eso.

-¿Por qué no bailas con tu chica?- preguntó Rainbow algo enojada-

-Porque yo quería ir contigo desde...desde el principio- contestó rapidamente Soarin mientras volteaba hacia otro lado-

-S-Soarin...- murmuró Rainbow mientras lo miraba fijamente-

-¡PASTELITO!, ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE ME DEJAS SOLA?!- preguntó enfadada Sweet Pie mientras empujaba a Rainbow-

-Y-yo..- dijo Soarin pero fue interrumpido por Rainbow Dash-

-Muy bien, esa fue la gota que colmó al vaso- dijo totalmente enfadada mientras se abalanzaba sobre Sweet Pie y las dos caían al piso, y se jalaban el pelo-

-¡Alto!, ¡chicas!- exclamó Soarin intentando separarlas pero alguien le tiró del brazo-

-¡Tranquilo viejo!, dejalas así un poco más tiempo..- dijo Wing Cloud mientras veía a Rainbow Dash-

-¡Maldito pervertido!, ¡No veas así a Dashie!- contestó Soarin mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara-

Entonces Rainbow se paró al oír lo que dijo que estaba haciendo Wing Cloud, dejando a Sweet Pie en el piso toda despeinada, ya que no le había hecho tanto daño, solo la había despeinado un poco, y le plantaba otro puñetazo en la cara a Wing Cloud.

-¡Asqueroso!- exclamó enfadada Rainbow- ¡Y Tú!, ¿quién te dió permiso de que me dijeras "Dashie"!- exclamó una vez más mientras veía enfadada a Soarin-

-L-lo siento, esque yo...¡CUIDADO!- exclamó moviendo a Rainbow a un lado al ver que Sweet Pie se le iba a abalanzar por atrás a Dash-

-¡Diablos Soarin!, ¡¿de qué lado éstas?!- preguntó Sweet Pie en el piso mientras lloraba-

-Creo, que es obvio, linda- dijo Rarity con su pareja a un lado de la pelea-

-¡Rainbow Dash!, lo que hiciste esta mal- la reprimió Twilight-

-¡E-ella empezó!- se defendió Rainbow-

-¿Se encuentran bien todos?- preguntó Fluttershy preocupada con Big Macintosh-

-¿Yep?- preguntó Big-

-¡Wooh!, ¡Estaba segura de que Dashie ganaría!- exclamó Pinkie Pie mientras comía pastelillos con Cheese-

-¡Ya lo creo!- gritó Cheese mientras tomaba otro pastelillo-

-Hay niña, en que problemas te has metido..-murmuró Applejack cruzada de brazos-

-Como sea, aquí no hay nada que ver- dijo Rainbow viendo todos como se alejaban y al voltearse veía a Sweet Pie alejarse con Soarin desmayado en sus brazos cómicamente- ¡¿Qué diab...?!- exclamó mientras volteaba hacia abajo y había unos polvos, se agachó y decía "Polvos para dormir"- ¡Espera!- gritó persiguiendo a Sweet Pie hasta la azotea de la escuela-

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- preguntó enfadada Sweet Pie-

-¡Quiero que me digas porque Soarin esta desmayado!, ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!, ¡¿Acaso estas loca?!...aguarda, creo que la última es obvia, ¡SI ESTAS LOCA!, ¡Suéltalo!- gritó Rainbow Dash

-¡El es MI novio!-

-¡Largo de aquí!, o no quieres verme enojada- la retó Rainbow Dash enfadada, probablemente la vez que más enfadada ha estado en su corta vida-

-¡Pero yo...!-

-¡¿Quieres hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas?!- preguntó enfadada Rainbow Dash con una mirada que asustaría hasta el mismo diablo-

-¡Bien!, pero no creas que has ganado- dijo pasando por a un lado del hombro de Rainbow-

-Lo que digas- murmuró Rainbow viendo como se alejaba Sweet Pie y ella se acercaba a Soarin- ¿Soarin..?- preguntó mientras le daba una leve bofetada- ¿Soarin?- preguntó una vez más mientras elevaba su tono de voz- ¡Levantante, diablos!- exclamó enfadada mientras le gritaba al oído y lo hacia despertar-

-¡¿Q-qué paso?!-

-¿Me creerías si te digo que Sweet Pie te durmió con unos polvos y te trajó hasta aqui y yo, como buena e increbible persona que soy vine a salvarte?- preguntó Rainbow rápido-

-...Sí- contestó analizando lo que dijo Dash mientras se sentaba en el piso y Rainbow estaba agachada a un lado de el-

-¡Eres...un tonto!-

-Emm..¿gracias?-

-Mejor cállate..- murmuró Rainbow mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia el rostro de Soarin y le daba un beso tierno y tímido, haciendo caer a ambos al piso, después de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire y se quedaron viendo-

-¿Q-qué fue eso?- preguntó Soarin sonrojado-

-El mejor beso de tu vida- contestó Rainbow Dash mientras se paraba y se iba de vuelta al baile-

-¿Mejor?, he tenido mejores- dijo Soarin, deseando no haber nacido en el momento en el que Rainbow giró la cabeza 90 grados como la exorcista y se le quedaba viendo enojada-

-¡Que dijiste!-

-¡Vayamos por ponche!- exclamó huyendo de Rainbow corriendo hacia el baile-

-*En la pista de baile*-

Todos estaban bailando felizmente, Pinkie Pie estaba dando una vuelta por toda la pista mientras tomaba a Cheese por los hombros, Twilight bailaba algo gracioso con Flash Sentry quien hacía los mismos movimientos, Rarity coqueteaba con su novio y viceversa, Fluttershy tomaba un poco más de confianza y bailaba un poco mejor con Big Macintosh quien también estaba algo nervioso, Applejack estaba bailando con un chico que la había invitado a bailar, mientras las Cutie Mark Crusaiders bailaban entre ellas mientras reían, por último Rainbow y Soarin seguían bailando tango aunque ya nisiquiera había estaba esa canción y ambos con una rosa en la boca, Soarin se la quitó y se la puso en el pelo, después todas las chicas menos las CMC se fueron caminando hasta el escenario.

-A continuación la banda emm.. "Equestria Girls", presentara una canción que ellas mismas compusieron- dijo la DJ mientras nuestras 6 chicas preferidas pasaban hacia el escenario (Rainbow Rocks y usan sus trajes de la película)-

Empezaron a tocar diferentes instrumentos, Twilight era la solista, Fluttershy el pandero, Rarity el piano, Pinkie Pie la batería, Applejack la guitarra al igual que Rainbow Dash, tocaban la canción de "Shake your tail" (N/A: chequen el trailer :v), todos estaban bailando, al final de la canción Rainbow Dash hizó un Sonic Rainboom, su propio solo de guitarra.

Al salir todas del escenario, con muchos aplausos y gente pidiendo autográfos, Rainbow fue con Soarin.

-¡Wow!, ese traje esta genial- exclamó Soarin pellizcando las mejillas de Rainbow Dash

-Emm...¿qué romántico?- dijo Rainbow sin saber que decir-

-No tenías que recordarmelo- contestó Soarin mientras se acercaba a Rainbow y le daba un beso en los labios corto-

-A la próxima pide permiso para hacer eso si no quieres salir lastimado- dijo Rainbow mientras le daba un golpecito en la frente-

-Auch- contestó Soarin-

-*En el siguiente día*-

Estaban en el salón de clases y todos estaban sentados, la profesora llegó y se sentó sacando unas cosas de su maletín.

-Muy bien chicos, solo quería anunciarles que su compañera Sweet Pie, fue transferida de nuevo a su antigua escuela- dijo la profesora de matemáticas mientras escribía unas cosas en el pizarrón-

-_Genial_- pensó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa triunfadora-

-*Fin del cápitulo 7*-

Apuesto a que pensaron que se harían novios :v , pues no, solo quería saber si querían que ya se acabara para hacerlos novios o que duraran más tiempo con cosas divertidas y al final se hagan novios :), ¿porque se besan?, yo que sé, los dos son algo atrevidos :v, bueno dejen sus lindos reviews que me encantan adasd sabrosos okno xD ajaja, puse lo que me pidieron de como sería unos momentos de la película según yo, asi será el momento en el que tocan en Rainbow Rocks, SEGUN YO. Jaja, ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!, que bueno que ya no esta la bruja de Sweet Pie :D ahora todos serán felices. A, y lo intenté hacer lo más largo que pude :/ lo siento si no los hago tan largos.


	8. Un susto a plena noche

¡Hola a todos!:), espero disfruten el cápitulo tanto como yo al escribirlos, dejen sus lindos reviews!:D.

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, sino a Lauren Faust, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Es domingo y Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie están en una pijamada en la casa de Rainbow en su cuarto, mientras que Rainbow Dash esta en la cocina preparando algunas frituras, todas ya con sus pijamas puestas, las cinco chicas hablan sobre el cumpleaños de Rainbow Dash que iba a ser en esa misma semana y discutían sobre que le iban a darle de regalo.

-Ya se acerca el cumpleaños de Rainbow Dash, tenemos que hacer algo "_20% más genial"_ que su cumpleaños anterior- dijo Twilight mientras sacaba una libreta-

-¿Qué les parece una fiesta?- propusó Rarity mientras se pintaba las uñas de color morado-

-Sí, a Rainbow le gusta la diversión- dijo Fluttershy mientras abrazaba a un peluche de osito-

-¡Yo,yo,yo,yo!, yo organizo la fiesta, yo hago las meeejores fiestas, me podría ayudar Cheese, haremos muchos postres y habrá música, todos bailarán y será ¡LA-MEJOR-FIESTA-DE-TODAS!- exclamó Pinkie Pie con la energía que la caracterizaba-

-Eso esta por hecho, Pinkie, tu eres la mejor organizadora de fiestas- declaró Twilight mientras anotaba algunas cosas en la libreta-

-Yo me encargo de la comida, manzanita- dijo Applejack mientras se recostaba en el piso con una almohada-

-Y por supuesto, yo haré su hermoso vestido de cumpleaños, se verá fabulosa, no, no, ¡Espectacular!- gritó Rarity con emoción-

-Oh, esta será la mejor fiesta de todas, Rainbow se merece lo mejor- murmuró suavemente Fluttershy con un tono tímido-

-Iremos a comprar todo lo necesario después de la escuela mañana- dijo Applejack-

-Guarden silencio, creo que ya viene- dijo Twilight mientras se pintaba las uñas-

-Ya regrese chicas, traje frituras y jugo, ¿esta bien?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en el piso y ponía la bandeja de comida en el piso y todas hacían un círculo alrededor-

-¡Sí!- respondieron todas mientras tomaban algunas frituras-

-¿Qué tal si vemos una película de terror?- preguntó Twilight mientras buscaba una película en el estante de Rainbow-

-Creo que tengo algunas en la parte de abajo- contestó Rainbow mientras tomaba algo de jugo-

-¿D-de miedo?, n-no creo que sea buena idea chicas, esas peliculas dan mucho miedo- dijo Fluttershy mientras abrazaba al osito de peluche apunto de sacarle todo el relleno-

-Bueno...sí, ese es el propósito de una película de terror, Fluttershy- dijo Rainbow con sarcasmo algo fastidiada por la actitud de Fluttershy- Ah, por cierto pedí pizza, no debe tardar en llegar-

-Tranquila Fluttershy, esas peliculas no son reales- explicó Applejack intentando calmar a Fluttershy-

-Claro que no, yo he oído que algunas se basan en hechos reales- contestó Rarity mientras se ponía una crema humectante en la cara-

-¿Saben que sería divertido?, ¡que nos pase algo que de miedo!, no puedo esperar por el campamento que organiza la escuela cada año- exclamó Pinkie Pie mientras saltaba-

-¡Ya encontre una!, se llama "Maldición maldita"- dijo Twilight algo confundida mientras veía la caja del DVD-

-¿Maldición Maldita?, pfff, que original- preguntó Rainbow, hasta que escucho el timbre de la casa- Ahora regreso chicas, seguramente es la pizza- dijo bajando las escaleras y abriendo la puerta-

-Mmm...¿una pizza con peperoni y..?- dijo el repartidor de pizza leyendo la orden hasta que volteó hacia arriba- ¿Rainbow?- preguntó Soarin sorprendido-

-¿Soarin?, ¿q-qué haces aquí?, pedí una pizza, no un bobo a domicilio- dijo Rainbow divertida- Ya enserio, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó seriamente-

-Pues...buscaba un trabajo de medio tiempo y pues...esto era lo único que había...son $50- contestó algo apenado mientras extendía la mano-

-Toma- dijo Rainbow dándole el dinero mientras tomaba la pizza- Por cierto, ya habías venido antes a mi casa, ¿por qué te sorprendes de verme aquí?- preguntó haciendo memoria-

-Es que es de noche y no se ve muy bien, bueno nos vemos mañana, hasta luego- dijo por último mientras se iba corriendo hacia una dirección-

-¿Rainbow?- preguntó Rarity desde arriba-

-¡Voy!- contestó gritando cerrando la puerta de la casa, y subía hacia su cuarto-

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto, cubo de azúcar?- preguntó Applejack-

-Emm...no por nada, ¿ponemos la película?- contestó con otra pregunta-

-Espera Rainbow, se me olvido preguntarte de algo que escuche en la escuela- dijo Rarity-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó curiosa mientras tomaba algo de jugo-

-Dicen que tú y Soarin son novios- dijo Rarity mientras se limaba las uñas-

-¡Pssst!- Rainbow escupió el jugo en el piso- ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡yo no soy novia de nadie!, ¡menos de él!, pfff, que tonterías se inventan siempre- dijo enojada mientras ponía le película intentando que a todas se le olvidara lo que dijo Rarity-

-¡Shh!,¡Ya va a empezar!- exclamó Pinkie Pie emocionada mientras abrazaba a Fluttershy-

-N-no puedo ver esto- murmuró Fluttershy asustada-

-Pero Fluttershy, solo están pasando los nombres de los que hicieron la película- dijo Twilight-

-S-sí...- contestó tímida-

Después de un rato estaban aún viendo la película, bueno todas ya estaban dormidas menos Rainbow Dash quien no podía dejar de ver la película, era una noche con tormenta y lluvia, justo en ese momento, la chica de la película al momento de abrir la puerta de su casa, apareció el asesino y la mató (N/A: que sádico ._.), y justo en ese momento se oyó el timbre de la casa de Rainbow.

-B-bien, solo es una película, Dash, no es como si te fuera a pasar lo mismo que a la chica de la película- murmuró para sí misma mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras con un bate de baseball- Aquí voy- susurró tragando saliva fuertemente mientras abría la puerta- ¡Ahh!- gritó al ver una sombra y casi le da un golpe con el bate, pero la sombra la detuvo- ¡No me matarás!- dijo intentanto safar el bate de la mano de la sombra-

-¡Rainbow!, Rainbow, ¡tranquila!, soy yo- exclamó Soarin asustado-

-¿T-tú?, ¡¿a quién diablos se le ocurre venir a estas horas de la noche?!- preguntó gritando soltando el bate-

-Solo vine a regresarte el cambio, se me olvido dártelo- contestó confundido mientras le daba el cambio-

-Oh...- murmuró avergonzada-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó divertido-

-Acabo de ver..una película que me dio mucho...¡es decir..!, que no me dio miedo para nada, pero a Fluttershy..sí y ya sabes...para ¿protección?- se preguntó así misma intentando parecer convincente-

-Entiendo...bueno nos vemos- dijo dándose la vuelta, pero Rainbow lo tomó de la manga del suéter-

-E-espera...ami no me dio miedo pero...¿no quieres un vaso de leche?- dijo preguntando de la nada-

-¿Ahora?- ella solo asintió con la cabeza- Supongo que no sería mala idea- dijo entrando hacia adentro-

Se sentaron ambos en la mes de la cocina y Rainbow sirvió dos tazas de leche caliente.

-Por cierto, perdón por haber intentado golpearte con el bate- dijo despreocupada mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza-

-Te perdono, nadamas porque no siempre me aparece una loca en la puerta intentando golpearme con un bate- contestó mientras se reía-

-¿A quién le dices loca?, a ti se te olvido darme mi cambio- dijo entrecerrando los ojos mientras lo veía fijamente-

-A ti, oye, ¿ya se acerca tu cumpleaños verdad?- preguntó interesado-

-Sí- contestó mientras tomaba su leche-

-Y, ¿cuantos cumples?- preguntó-

-La edad nunca se dice- contestó mientras sonreía divertida-

-Vamos...¿15?- ella negó con la cabeza- ¿16?- negó una vez más- ¿50?- Rainbow le lanzó una de sus pantunflas de conejito- Tomaré eso como un no- dijo Soarin mientras se sobaba la cabeza-

-17- contestó parandose mientras ponía las tazas en el fregadero y los lavaba-

-Oh...eres un año menor, tengo 17 y tu 16, bueno, nos vemos mañana Rainbow ya esta oscureciendo- dijo despidiendose mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- ¡Adios!- gritó saliendo por la puerta-

Rainbow se quedó en shock mientras se acariciaba la mejilla y subió hacia su cuarto, donde sus amigas descansaban pácificamente.

-*Al siguiente día en la escuela*-

Estan todas las amigas menos Rainbow Dash, pues estaba entrenando, en el pasillo principal hablando de las cosas que eran necesarias para organizar la fiesta de Rainbow.

-Podemos encargar el pastel en el Sugar Cube Corner- opinó Twilight-

-Yo hago la comida, eso es pan comido- dijo Applejack con su típico acento-

-¡YO organizo la fiesta!, y que eso quede claro- exclamó Pinkie Pie-

-Yo podía ayudar a Rarity con los vestidos..,¿puedo?- preguntó Fluttershy tímidamente-

-Por supuesto cariño- contestó sonriendo la mencionada-

-Bien chicas, ¡manos a la obra!- exclamó Twilight mientras todas se iban afuera del colegio a comprar todo-

-*En otro pasillo*-

Rainbow Dash estaba metiendo sus tennis en su casillero hasta que sintió que alguien estaba atrás de ella y se volteó.

-¿Rainbow?, emm...¿se puede saber por qué me dejaste en el baile?- preguntó algo triste Wing Cloud-

-Emm..yo...yo tuve que irme, lo siento- contestó cerrando el casillero-

-Pero muchos dijeron que te fuiste con Soarin, ¿es cierto?- dijo poniendo sus brazos a un lado de la cabeza de Rainbow mientras ella estaba contra el casillero-

-Mira amigo, ¡yo no...!- exclamó Rainbow Dash con el ceño totalmente fruncido-

-¿Y si fue así, que?- contestó Soarin saliendo de la nada, quitando a Rainbow de enfrente de Wing Cloud y la ponía a un lado de el-

-Pasa que ella era MI cita del baile- dijo Wing Cloud enfadado mientras miraba enfadado a Soarin y se acercaba-

-Pues pasa que ella no te quería a TI como cita del baile-

-¡Tú que sabes!- exclamó Wing Cloud apunto de darle un golpe a Soarin pero Rainbow lo detuvo con su mano-

-Vete porfavor Wing- dijo Rainbow con una mirada extremadamente seria mientras soltaba a Wing Cloud-

-Pero..- intentó decir Cloud-

-¿Qué no la oiste?- preguntó Soarin con una sonrisa victoriosa-

-Esto no se ha acabado- contestó mientras se iba lejos-

-¿Estuve genial o qué?- dijo Soarin presumiendo-

-¡Escucha bien!, no quiero que la gente piense que somos...novios o.. algo así- exclamó enfadada Rainbow Dash-

-¿Y no lo somos?- contestó Soarin viendola a los ojos-

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó sonrojandose confundida-

-Lo que oíste...-

-P-pero tu no...- murmuró Rainbow Dash-

-¡JAJAJA!, ¡debiste haber visto tu cara!- exclamó Soarin burlandose fuertemente y Rainbow Dash ardía de la furia y de la vergüenza-

-¡Idiota!- exclamó Dash dándole golpes con la mochila-

-¡Tranquila!, solo fue una broma- dijo nervioso Soarin cubriendose con los brazos-

-¡Tú no merecerías ser novio de alguien tan asombrosa como yo!- exclamó Rainbow con una sonrisa retadora-

-¡Yo soy asombrosamente asombroso!-gritó en respuesta-

-¿Entonces serías mi novio?- preguntó Rainbow Dash poniendo su cara más tierna-

-Y-yo..- contestó Soarin sonrojandose-

-¡AJAJA!, debiste haber visto tu cara, bueno, me voy a clases- dijo Rainbow sacando la lengua a Soarin mientras se iba-

-Esa pequeña mentirosa...-murmuró Soarin con una sonrisa-

-*Fin del cápitulo 8*-

Espero les haya gustado! :) intente hacerlo lo más largo y divertido posible! ^^, Soarin y Wing Cloud se tenían ganas e_e .. xD ajaja, ¡hasta el próximo cápitulo!, dejen sus lindos reviews que me animan a seguir con el fanfic, y también mi amor hacia la pareja SoarinxDash :3 , adiosito asadasd.


	9. ¿Porrista?

Holitas a todos ^^! ¿cómo están? ;D, espero que bien, no pude actualizar porque estaba ocupada con el colegio y la feria de ciencias y exámenes u_u, pero bueno :) espero disfruten el cápitulo ;D.

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Las chicas estaban en el pasillo principal de Canterlot High conversando de lo que había pasado unos días después de la pijamada y ya había sido el cumpleaños de Rainbow Dash justo en la noche anterior, las 6 amigas estaban haciendo memoria de lo que había pasado ayer...

-¡Fue el mejor cumpleaños...DE TODOS!- exclamó alegre Rainbow Dash abrazando a Pinkie Pie- ¡Gracias Pinkie, eres la mejor!, bueno, después de mi por supuesto-

-¡Denada Rainbow!, tú te mereces lo mejor, ¡que bueno que te haya gustado la fiesta!- respondió Pinkie Pie abrazando a Rainbow igualmente hasta casi asfixiarla-

-Y Rarity...sé que no soy muy femenina y todo eso, pero el vestido que hiciste estuvo ¡INCREIBLE!- dijo Dash abrazando a Rarity-

-Denada cariño, siempre es un placer, también Fluttershy me ayudó con su conocimiento en la moda- contestó Rarity alegre-

-Oh, no fue nada, no fue para tanto- murmuró Fluttershy con su suave voz-

-Applejack, ¡ese fue el mejor pastel de todos los que he probado!- exclamó Dash chocando las manos con Applejack-

-Denada, terroncito de azúcar- contestó Applejack feliz-

-¡Y Twilight!, ¡la mejor organizadora organizada de organización!- gritó Pinkie Pie-

-¡Las quiero chicas!- exclamó Rainbow Dash abrazando a todas en grupo- ¡Tengo que ir a sacar algunos libros de mi casillero para la siguiente clase, nos vemos en el descanso!- dijo mientras se iba corriendo hacia su casillero-

-*En los casilleros*-

-_Sin duda tengo las mejores amigas de todo el mundo_- pensó Rainbow Dash mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro- _Y Soarin, el regalo que me dió fue genial_- sacó de su mochila el regalo que le había dado Soarin, un collar que tenía el colguije con la palabra "_Rainbow_", cada letra pintada de un color del arcoíris, lo sacó de su cajita y se lo pusó, sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro y volteó-

-¡Hola Rainbow Dash!, ¿me recuerdas?, soy la capitana de porristas- exclamó alegre la chica-

-Claro, Cherry Blossom (OC, chica rubia con ojos azules, piel blanca y con el uniforme siempre puesto de las porristas, mini vestido azul con la letra "C" de color amarillo como en EG)- contestó con fastidio Rainbow, pues las chicas como ella no le agradaban tanto-

-¡Oh, llamame Cherry!-

-Y dime _Cherry, _¿qué necesitas?- preguntó Rainbow intentando ser lo más amable-

-¡Bueno, una de nuestras chicas se lesionó y queríamos saber si la podías reemplazar, porque sabemos que tu eres una excelente deportista!- dijo animosa con una sonrisa extra grande-

-Emm...lo pensaré Cherry- contestó Rainbow Dash-

-¡Bien!, ¡pensar es bueno!- exclamó alegremente-

-_Deberías intentarlo una vez..- _pensó Rainbow en sus adentros mientras veía a Soarin desde lejos acercarse-

-¡Hola Rainbow!- saludó Soarin-

-Hola- contestó sonriendo Rainbow-

-¡Hola Soarin!, ¡¿Listo para el partido?!- dijo Cherry Blossom agitando sus pompones mientras le guiñaba un ojo-

-¡Claro!-

-¡Bien!, ¡entonces piénsalo Rainbow!, ¡a ganar potros de Canterlot!- exclamó lléndose mientras lanzaba porras-

-¿Demasiado animosa para ti?- preguntó bromeando Soarin-

-No tienes ni idea, podría hasta llegar a ser más animosa que Pinkie, y creeme, eso es algo casi imposible-

-¿Y qué quería que pensaras?-

-Me dijo que si podía reemplazar a una de las porristas porque se lesionó-

-Yo creía que tu eras la capitana de todos los equipos femeniles- dijo confuso Soarin-

-Lo soy, menos de _ese_ equipo- contestó aterrada Rainbow-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué?, porque tienen que usar faldas cortas y estar con ese uniforme todo el año escolar-

-Te verías linda con una falda corta- dijo Soarin imaginandose a Rainbow con el uniforme de porristas-

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- exclamó enfadada mientras se sonrojaba y veía a Soarin quien se veía perdido en la luna- ¡Literalmente, no lo sueñes!- dijo dándole un pellizco en la mejilla, en ese momento vió a Cherry Blossom acercandose peligrosamente hacia ellos-

-¡Por cierto Rainbow!-

-¿Q-qué pasa?-

-¡Olvide mencionar que si aceptas, te regalarán un punto extra en la materia que estés más baja!-

-Y...¿cuando empezamos?- preguntó Rainbow pensando en que tenía que subir de calificación en la clase de química-

-¿¡Enserio?!-

-¡Sí, enserio!- contestó Dash-

-¡Bien, puedes venir en el descanso, para ver si puedes hacer lo necesario como marometas, volteretas, saltos, una pirámide!-

-Entiendo, ¿en el gimnasio?-

-¡Exacto!-

-B-bien...-dijo Rainbow sobandose los oídos-

-¡A ganar potros de Canterlot!- dijo gritando mientras se iba dando volteretas-

-Mis pobres oídos...- dijeron Rainbow y Soarin al unísono-

-¡Ajaja!, definitivamente voy a estar allí en el descanso- rió Soarin a carcajadas-

-Haz lo que quieras- contestó Rainbow frunciendo el ceño mientras se sonrojaba-

-*En el descanso*-

Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity estaban en la cafetería comiendo...

-¿Dónde estará Rainbow?- preguntó Pinkie Pie-

-No se...preguntale a Soarin, talvez el sepa algo de ella- dijo Applejack viendo que se iba caminando afuera de la cafetería-

-¡Soarin espera!- exclamó Twilight haciendo que el volteara y se dirigiera hacia ellas-

-¿Qué pasa chicas?- preguntó Soarin-

-Q-queríamos saber, si tú sabes donde esta Rainbow- murmuró Fluttershy-

-¿Rainbow?, esta haciendo unas pruebas para entrar al equipo de porristas en el gimnasio-

-¡¿Rainbow Dash?¡- exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo sorprendidas-

-Te debes de estar equivocando, querido, Rainbow no haría algo tan...femenino- dijo Rarity bebiendo de una botella de agua-

-¿Vienen?- preguntó Soarin con una sonrisa-

-¡Claro!- exclamó Pinkie Pie y todas junto con Soarin se fueron hacia el gimnasio-

-*En el gimnasio de la escuela*-

Estaban unos cuantos colchones tirados en el piso y Rainbow estaba haciendo unos ligeros ejercicios de estiramiento sobre el colchón.

-¡¿Lista Rainbow?!- exclamó Cherry Blossom-

-¡Sí Señora!- contestó en respuesta-

-¡Al piso y dame 20!- ordenó Cherry-

Rainbow se agachó y empezó a hacer de inmediato las 20 lagartijas, paró cuando vió entrar a sus amigas junto con Soarin.

-_Ese tonto les dijo, que vergüenza.._- pensó Rainbow continuando con las lagartijas-

-¡¿Cuantas te faltan Dash?!-

-¡Vamos Rainbow!- ¡Yay!- ¡Tu puedes Dashie!- ¡Eso es, vaquera!- Esos uniformes estan totalmente fuera de moda-** (N/A: Si adivinan quien dijo cada frase de ánimo, ganan una aparición como porrista en el siguiente cápitulo, con su nombre de usuario, solo el primero que comente las respuestas correctas ;). SOLO CHICAS. )- ****

-¡Ya acabe, pan comido y oro molido!- exclamó Rainbow cruzada de brazos-

-¡Dame 5 volteretas de carro!, ¡ya, ya!-

-¡Si capitana!- exclamó en respuesta Rainbow mientras tomaba fuerza y se daba las 5 volteretas de carro seguidas, y al final daba un gran salto- ¡Ta-da!- dijo mientras respiraba algo agitada-

-¡Aún no acaba, falta la prueba final, EL SALTO MORTAL!, ¡¿Crees poder hacerlo?!-

-Me gustan los retos- contestó con una sonrisa retadora en su rostro-

-¡Empieza!-

Rainbow empezó a correr desde muy atrás hasta llegar a la lona, dió 3 volteretas de carro y daba un gran salto y al final hacia un split.

-¡Bien hecho Dash!, ¡estas dentro!- exclamó Cherry Blossom mientras se iba con otras 2 porristas atrás de ella-

-¡Lo hice!, ¡tendré ese punto en química!- gritó feliz Rainbow mientras daba brinquitos y abrazaba a sus amigas-

-¡Wow!, pense que te caerías en la tercera lagartija- dijo Soarin bromenado-

-¡Yo nunca me caería!, ¡soy increíble!-

-¿Por qué gritas?- preguntó Twilight sobandose los oídos-

-¡No tengo ni...!, no tengo ni idea, supongo que se me pegó- dijo riendo nerviosamente-

-¿Y mañana que harás como porrista?- preguntó Applejack-

-Nose, creo que animaremos a un grupo de fútbol americano-

-¡Jaja!, yo soy de ese equipo, me burlaré de ti cuando te vea en ese uniforme- dijo Soarin riendo-

-Que desgracia, esos uniformes están ¡Horribles!- exclamó Rarity- No tienen brillo..-

-Ami me parecen algo lindos...- dijo Fluttershy-

-Pues ya veremos mañana que pasa...- murmuró Rainbow Dash, teniendo como objetivo obtener ese punto para química-

-*Fin del capítulo 9*-

Holis de nuevo xD, si pusieron atención en la nota de autora?, si no se los repito :D, _-¡Vamos Rainbow!- ¡Yay!- ¡Tu puedes Dashie!- ¡Eso es, vaquera!- Esos uniformes estan totalmente fuera de moda- _**(N/A: Si adivinan quien dijo cada frase de ánimo, ganan una aparición como porrista en el siguiente cápitulo, con su nombre de usuario, solo el primero que comente las respuestas correctas ;). SOLO CHICAS. )- **, **me gusta que se sientan parte de la historia ^^, creo que son demasiadas obvias de quien son e_E.., espero les haya gustado el capítulo, me inspiré en la película ¡Bring it on!, jaja, adiosito chiquillos y chiquillas xP.


	10. Algo inesperado

¡Hola a todos!:), woow ya estamos en el capitulo 10 y casi 70 reviews!, que por cierto me haría muy feliz si llegaramos a esa cantidad en este capítulo :)! xD, *o*, la ganadora de la aparición en el capítulo anterior fue : MitsuNyanDesu!, quien aparecerá en el fic como "Mitsu Desu", espero disfruten el capítulo! ^^...

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Estaba todo el equipo de porristas reunidas en el gimnasio, preparando la presentación que harían esa misma noche en el partido de fútbol americano, todas estaban formadas en fila, mientras que Cherry Blossom les daba un discurso sobre la importancia de ser porristas y el espiritú escolar, Rainbow Dash estaba totalmente aburrida, como hubiese deseado que Cherry Blossom estuviera gritando como de costumbre para que la mantuviera despierta, sorprendentemente, esta vez hablaba normal, Dash estaba apunto de caer dormida, pero alguien le dió un pequeño golpe en la frente haciendo que ésta despertara algo enfadada...

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Rainbow susurrando con el ceño fruncido, pues si Cherry las oía las pondría a hacer 30 lagartijas a ambas chicas-

-Lo siento, pero sí te dormías, Cherry lo notaría y nos hubiera dado un aburrido discurso acerca de la disciplina, aparte del que esta dando ahora...- contestó la chica susurrando, que igualmente parecía estar muriendose de sueño-

-Supongo que tienes razón...¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó una vez más Rainbow Dash mirando a la chica-

-Mitsu, Mitsu Desu, ¿y tú?- contestó la chica de cabello rubio ondulado, casi tanto como el de Pinkie Pie y ojos verdes, que al igual que todas, vestía el uniforme de porristas-

-¿No sabes quién soy yo?- preguntó sorprendida Rainbow Dash-

-Mmm...la verdad, no, lo siento, jeje-

-¿Es broma verdad?- dijo Rainbow, Mitsu solo negó con la cabeza- Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash y soy la atleta más increíble y genial de Canterlot High-

-Que modesta eres...- contestó Mitsu riendo nerviosamente por la actitud de Dash-

-Je, me caes bien Mitsu, pareces ser mucho más inteligente que todas las chicas que estan aquí-

-Bueno, no estoy aquí por gusto, bobita- dijo Mitsu jugetona mientras le daba un pequeño pellizco a la mejilla de Rainbow- Estoy aquí por un punto extra, porque una de las porristas se lesionó, y Cherry me habló para reemplazarla-

-Igual yo...el punto es para química- contestó Rainbow mientras sonreía penosamente- Digamos que...no es mi fuerte-

-El mío es en matemáticas, ODIO esa materia-

-Supongo que estamos igual- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras le sonreía, y Mitsu también-

-¿¡ESCUCHARON!?, ¡Hay que darlo todo chicas!, ¡Esta va a ser una de nuestras últimas presentaciones!, ¡A ganar potros de Canterlot!, ¡Wuu!- exclamó Cherry Blossom dando brinquitos y todas las porristas se acercaban alrededor de ella menos Dash y Desu-

-No escuche ni una palabra, ¡JAJAJ!- dijo Mitsu riendo a carcajadas-

-Ve el lado bueno, solo va a ser esta presentación-

-¡A ensayar chicas!- exclamó Cherry Blossom apareciendo de la nada a un lado de ellas dos-

-¡Sí señora!- exclamaron Dash y Desu al unísono-

-*En el pasillo principal de Canterlot High*-

-Extraño a Dashie...- murmuró Pinkie Pie llorando dramaticamente, para que luego de unos segundos volviera a sonreír-

-Tranquila Pinkie, después de los ensayos y la presentación, ya no va a estar tan ocupada- dijo Twilight intentando tranquilizar a Pinkie-

-Pe-pero ella prometió, lle-llevarme a comprar pastel al SugarCubeCorner!- exclamó Pinkie Pie sollozando ruidosamente, para que después de unos segundos volviera a su estando normal-

-Y lo hará, terroncito de azúcar, Rainbow nunca rompe una promesa- dijo Applejack sonriendo-

-Sería buena idea venir en la noche, ¿no creen?, para ver el partido de americano, y ver a Rainbow como porrista- propusó Rarity mientras se ponía labial con un pequeño espejo-

-Le daré muchos animos, ¡Wo-hoo!- exclamó suavemente, muy suave, Fluttershy-

-¡Entonces esta decidido!, iremos esta noche, y le daremos animos a Rainbow para que...dé buenos animos...al equipo?- dijo Twilight mientras sacaba unas cosas de su casillero que estaba en ese mismo pasillo, en ese momento sonó la campana indicando que era hora de ir a clases-

-¡Nos vemos!- exclamaron las 5 al mismo tiempo, mientras se iban corriendo a clases-

-*Unas horas antes del partido, ya de noche, en los pasillos de Canterlot High*-

-¡Tengo muchos nervios chicas!, pero sé que si hago esto, tendre un punto extra en mi calificación de química- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras agitaba las manos-

-¡Estas nerviosionada!, quieres gritar y decir, ¡Viva yo!, ¡pero al mismo tiempo quieres hacerte una pequeña bolita chiquitita!- exclamó Pinkie Pie haciendose bolita en el piso y se levantaba sonriendo-

-Realmente no, solo estoy nerviosa- contestó Rainbow algo confusa por lo que dijo Pinkie Pie-

-Oh, eso también puede funcionar- dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo y todas se le quedaban viendo confusas-

-Tranquila Rainbow, lo vas a hacer genial- dijo Twilight dándole animos a su amiga-

-Sí Rainbow, te daré animos desde mi asiento, ¡Yeei!- exclamó suavemente Fluttershy-

-Relajate cariño, no serán muchas personas las que vengan- dijo Rarity-

-Eso espero..- murmuró Rainbow-

-¡Rainbow!, Cherry nos habla, ¿estaaas listaaa?- preguntó Mitsu alegremente-

-¡Hola Mitsu!- exclamó Pinkie Pie sonriendo muy feliz-

-¡Holis Pinkie!- contestó Mitsu sonriendo también muy feliz, y ambas se quedaban sonriendo una a la otra por algunos minutos, y todas las miraban confusas-

-¡Hola chicas!- exclamó Soarin llegando con su uniforme de americano, que lo hacía ver muy guapo, o al menos eso pensaba Rainbow, quien lo miraba de pies a cabeza-

-Ho-hola- contestó Rainbow sonrojada, pero ella también era observada por el, y el veía las piernas de Rainbow, hasta que alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos-

-¡Es hora de irse niños y enamorados!, el partido ya casi comienza- exclamó Applejack empujando a todos hacia el campo-

-¿¡Q-qué quieres decir con enamorados!?- preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras todas la empujaban contra Soarin-

-No quieres saberlo, no quieres saberlo- contestó Applejack con su típico acento-

-*En el campo de fútbol*-

El juego había empezado, y las porristas ya estaban empezando a animar, todos los espectadores, miraban entrenidos, y unas chicas del público estaban dando animos, no al equipo de fútbol, si no a Rainbow...

-¡Vamos RAINBOW DASH!- exclamaron las 5 chicas-

-¡Yaaay!- exclamó al final Fluttershy suavemente-

-¡Miren chicas!, ¡hay esta Rainbow encima de la piramide!- avisó Rarity apuntando-

Estaban las porristas formando una piramide, y Rainbow dió varias volteretas hasta dar un enorme salto hasta llegar hasta la punta de la pirámide mientras levantaba los brazos al llegar grito..

-¡A GANAR POTROS DE CANTERLOT!- exclamó Rainbow Dash-

Soarin vió a Rainbow Dash animar al equipo y sonrió retadoramente, fue corriendo por el balón hasta quitarselo al otro chico del equipo contrario, tacleandolo y las porristas lo empezaron a animar, pero una con muchos más animos.

-¡Vamos Soarin!, ¡Vamos bobo!- exclamó Rainbow Dash dando animos mientras agitaba sus pompones- ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso!- gritó Dash regañandolo-

-¿No crees que estas siendo un poco dura con él?- preguntó Mitsu riendo nerviosamente mientras agitaba sus pompones-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Rainbow arqueando una ceja-

-Que el al verte animar al equipo, tacleó al otro tipo, deecho, te esta viendo ahora bobita- contestó Mitsu- ¡RAINBOW Y SOARIN SON NOVIOS!- exclamó saltando alejandose de Rainbow antes de salir lastimada-

-¿¡Q-qué!?- exclamó avergonzada y al voltear a verlo, el la estaba viendo, entonces el corrió con el balón y metió un gol de campo ( N/A: significa que metió un gol, encesto, etc, yo no sabía eso :o?xD)-

-¡GANARON!- exclamaron todos los alumnos de Canterlot High-

Soarin fue corriendo hacia Rainbow Dash, la cargó y le dió vueltas en el aire.

-¡Ganaste!- exclamó Rainbow Dash feliz-

-¡Gracias a ti!- contestó Soarin dándole un beso en la boca muy corto , se miraron a los ojos y la bajo lentamente-

-¿Q-qué?, ¿Cómo-?, ¿Por-?- dijo Rainbow intentando formular una pregunta-

-¡Lo-lo siento!, ¡solo fue la emoción!, ¡NO PIENSES OTRA CO..!- exclamó Soarin, pero fue interrumpido por alguien-

-¡RAINBOW Y SOARIN SON NOVIOS WUU!- gritó Mitsu huyendo lo más rápido posible-

-¡Ven acá ahora mismo Desu!- exclamó Dash dejandola huir- ¡Y tú!, ¡no puedes ir por allí dando besos a la gente!- dijo lléndose enfadada a matar a Mitsu (hipotéticamente xD)-

-Contigo si..- murmuó Soarin para sí mismo-

-FIN DEL CÁPITULO 10-

¡Ta-da!, espero les haya gustado, MitsuNyanDesu, espero que te haya gustado como le puse la personalidad de tu personaje ;), dejen Reviews, Porfis 70 reviews!;D se que si se puede!, ***u*,** adiosito, se que no hubo tanto romance, por eso al final le puse el beso ;3, y se dejaron llevar por la emoción del momento :P xD ajaja, ahora si, adiosin! ;D 3.


	11. Campamento

Holis!, no llegamos a los 70 reviews :c, bueno no importa ^^, aqui les tengo el nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado :), y lo siento por no haber publicado ayer el capítulo, fui a la convención de comics en Monterrey y conocí a la voz de Pinkie Pie y Twilight!, dijeron mi nombre con las voces de MLP ;-; , casi lloro, fue hermoso, mis amigos me dijeron ridicula por haberme puesto toda nerviosa xD, Melissa Gedeón (Pinkie Pie) es un amor, me hizo un cachito en su silla para sentarme a un lado de ella y tomarnos una foto!, fue de lo mejor, bueno ya que les conte todo mi sábado xD, ahora si, el capítulo :3...

-*My Little Pony ni el misterioso personaje de la historia, me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Estaban las 6 chicas en la boutique de Rarity, escogiendo ropa adecuada para el campamento que iban a tener ellas juntas el fin de semana, el cual lo habían planeado desde hace un largo tiempo...

-¡Esto va a ser genial chicas!- dijo Pinkie Pie tomando toda su ropa de campamento de color rosa-

-¿Cuanta comida creen que debamos empacar?- preguntó Applejack metiendo algunas cosas en su mochila-

-No te preocupes Applejack, yo ya organizé todo, en una lista, por supuesto- dijo Twilight orgullosa de su organizacíon- A ver...tenemos...comida, ropa, lámpara, tiendas de acampar, saco de dormir, mochilas, medicinas para caso de emergencia, un mapa, otro mapa de emergencia...- contestó Twilight leyendo la enorme lista mientras le ponía una palomita a cada cosa que decía-

-¿Quién necesita todo eso?, ¡un campamento es para estar en modo supervivencia!- dijo Rainbow Dash metiendo algunos pantalones en su mochila-

-Claro que no Rainbow, tenemos que estar preparadas, ¿quién te va a prestar su plancha de pelo cuando tu pelo sea un desastre?- dijo Rarity-

-Rarity, las planchas de pelo necesitan un enchufe, y no hay nada de eso en el bosque- argumentó Twilight- Además, no podemos llevar lujos, eso no lo haría un verdadero campamento-

-¿E-están seguras chicas de hacer esto?, e-es decir, en los campamentos puede haber, osos, tigres y otros animales aterradores que nos pueden hacer daño..- dijo suavemente Fluttershy ocultandose detrás de su pelo mientras se imaginaba todos los animales salvajes que habría allí-

-¡TENGO UNA SUPER-DUPER IDEA!, ¿Y si invitamos a los chicos?, ya saben, ¡Chesse Sandwich, Soarin, Flash Sentry y Big Macintosh!, ¡así compartiremos la emoción entre más amigos!- exclamó Pinkie Pie alegremente-

-¿A S-soarin?- preguntó Rainbow sonrojandose, recordando lo que había pasado en el partido de fútbol-

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Applejack asintiendo con la cabeza-

-Sí, podiamos invitar a los novios de ustedes- comentó Rarity mientras empacaba su saco de dormir-

-¡NO SON NUESTROS NOVIOS!- exclamaron Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight y Fluttershy al mismo tiempo-

-Bien, es un hecho, los invitaremos al campamento, les llamaré para que nos veamos en el bosque "Woods" (no se me ocurrió otro nombre xD)- dijo Rarity marcando con su celular-

-*En la entrada del bosque*-

Los 10 jóvenes ya estaban listos con sus mochilas y su ropa de acampar, apenas era la tarde, y faltaba un poco para que anocheciera, mientras buscaban lugar para quedarse a dormir allí y poner el campamento, hablaban sobre distintos temas...

-¿ Y te gustaría venir a escucharme algún día a mi y a mi banda en mi garage?- preguntó Flash Sentry hablando con Twilight-

-¡Claro que-!...ejem, es decir, claro que sí, ¿por qué no?, jeje- contestó Twilight riendo nerviosamente-

-Entonces yo le dije, ¡QUE!, ¡debes estar de broma!, y ella aceptó, y ¡así fue como se creó Equestria!- exclamó Pinkie Pie hablando con Chesse-

-¿¡Es enserio!?, ¡yo estuve allí!, ¡debiste haber visto su cara!- contestó Chesse gritando al igual que Pinkie-

-¡JAJA!, ¿Qué si la vi?, ¡era mi tía!- dijo Pinkie emocionada dando saltitos, todos se les quedaban viendo confundidos intentando averiguar de que hablaban-

-E-es muy pesada...- murmuró Fluttershy cargando su mochila y casi se arrastraba por el piso-

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunto Big Mac, que alcanzó a oirla-

-Oh, n-no, no quiero molestarte- dijo Fluttershy sonriendo y hacía muecas de dolor-

-Tranquila, te ayudo- contestó Big Macintosh tomando su mochila y la de ella sin molesta alguna-

-Bueno, en ese caso, muchas gracias- murmuró Fluttershy sonriendo-

-E-eyup- contestó Big Mac sonrojandose-

-Creo que mi hermanito se enamoró- susurró Applejack a Rarity-

-Y nuestra pequeña Fluttershy también, jiji- contestó susurrando Rarity-

-¿Y por qué accediste a venir?- preguntó Rainbow hablando con Soarin, quienes iban un poco alejados de los demás-

-Mmm...digamos que presiento que me voy a divertir con esta excursión- contestó Soarin sonriendo-

-¿Divertirte?- preguntó confundida-

-Sí...¡mira!, ese es un buen lugar para poner el campanento- dijo corriendo hacia un lugar donde no había tantos arboles-

-¡Oigan chicos!, encontramos un lugar- exclamó Rainbow Dash dando saltos para llamar su atención-

-Ya vamos- contestaron todos al mismo tiempo-

Pusieron una tienda de acampar enorme, cortesía de Rarity, y metieron todas los sacos de dormir adentro, dormirian hombres y mujeres en la misma tienda, solo que las mujeres del lado izquierdo y los hombres del lado derecho, ya estaba a punto de anochecer.

-Creo que deberíamos ir por leña...- dijo Rainbow Dash algo asustada porque anochecía, aunque claro, si alguien le decia que si tenia miedo, ella lo negaría-

-Yo voy, ¿me acompañas?, oh..¿tienes miedo?- preguntó Soarin retandola-

-Pfftft, ¿y-yo miedo?, ¡claro que no!, vamos bobo- contestó Rainbow Dash, jalandolo de la mano hacia donde había arboles-

-Aww, se quieren mucho- dijeron todos los demás al unísono al verlos irse-

Después de unos diez minutos llegaron con la leña y discutiendo...

-¡Nos hubieramos tardado menos si lo haciamos a MI manera!- exclamó Rainbow-

-¡¿T-tu manera?!, romper ramas de los árboles colgandonos desde arriba no es una manera- contraatacó Soarin-

-¿Y si lo es estar buscando pequeñas ramas en el piso?-

-Mira, RAINBOW, lo importante es que tenemos suficiente leña para la noche, ¿Muy bien?- contestó Soarin intentando no gritar-

-Supongo...-dijo cruzándose de brazos-

-¿Qué pasa chicos, se pelearon?- preguntó Rarity sarcásticamente mientras se reía y Rainbow le dió una mirada de advertencia- Muy bien, me callo, jeje-

-Pongan la leña aquí- indicó Twilight apuntando hacia un lugar y Soarin ponía la leña-

-Hagan paso, dejen a la experta prender el fuego con tan solo dos piedras- dijo Applejack chocando las 2 piedras-

-Ten cuidado, Applejack- dijeron Fluttershy y Big Mac preocupados al mismo tiempo-

-¡Listo!- exclamó la rubia prendiendo el fuego-

-¡Bien Applejack!- gritó felizmente Chesse Sandwich-

-¿Qué dicen si ahora comemos y contamos historias de terror?- propusó Flash Sentry-

-¡Excelente idea, mi amigo!- exclamó Pinkie Pie poniendo 10 rocas a la velocidad de la luz, alrededor del fuego-

-¿Tenemos malvaviscos?- preguntó Fluttershy-

-Eeyup- contestó Big Mac sacando una bolsa de su maleta y todos se sentaban alrededor, cada uno con su respectiva pareja, excepto Rarity y Applejack, ellas se sentaron juntas como amigas (xD)-

-¿Les cuento la historia del "Slenderman"?- preguntó Soarin haciendo voz tenebrosa-

-¡Sí!- exclamó Rainbow emocionada-

-Muy bien...el slenderman, es un hombre sin cara y de traje, que se pasea por un bosque, justo igual a este, las distintas leyendas formadas alrededor del slenderman, dicen que acecha, secuestra, o traumatiza personas, particularmente jóvenes, como nosotros, y deja rastros con dibujos o notas, usualmente dibujos-

-¿Me pregunto si será amable?- preguntó Pinkie Pie poniendose un dedo en la barbilla en forma pensativa y Chesse negó con la cabeza-

-T-tengo miedo- murmuró Fluttershy-

-Tranquila- dijo Big Macintosh sonriendo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda-

-¿U-ustedes creen que el este en este bosque?- preguntó Twilight realmente asustada- Aunque si los cientificos no lo aprueban, entonces no es real-

-De ser real, yo te protegería- dijo Flash Sentry viendo a Twilight fijamente-

Mientras, Rarity y Applejack observaban todo mientras comían palomitas, como si se tratase de una novela de amor.

-¿¡Pues, solo hay una manera de probar si es real o no, Rarity!?- preguntó Applejack guiñandole un ojo a Rarity en señal de complicidad-

-¡O-oh pues claro, Applejack..!, ¿y cuál es esa manera, si se puede saber?- contestó entendiendo-

-¡Llendo al bosque y buscar al slenderman!, ¿qué dicen todos?- preguntó AJ-

-¡Hagámoslo!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Rainbow y Soarin-

-Supongo que estaría bien...- dijo Twilight-

-Yo n-no, me da mucho miedo- murmuró Fluttershy-

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Big Mac-

-¡Que sean en parejas!- exclamó Pinkie Pie-

-¡Yo pido ser con Pinkie Pie/ Chesse Sandwich!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo-

-¿Quieres ser conmigo?- preguntó Flash Sentry a Twilight-

-¡Claro!, e-es decir, si tu quieres, por mi esta bien- contestó Twilight-

-Yo con Rarity, ¿esta bien?- preguntó Applejack-

-Claro- contestó- Y por cierto, ¿qué planeas?- preguntó susurrandole-

-Algo, jaja- contestó susurrando igualmente- Y por último, Rainbow y Soarin-

-¿Qué?, yo con él/ella, NO- dijeron ambos al unísono-

-Lo sentimos, pero esas son las reglas- dijo AJ-

-Bien, pero nadamas porque son las reglas, no pienses otra cosa- aceptó Soarin-

-¡Yo no pensé nada!- exclamó enojada-

-Bien, vayanse por caminos separados...- dijo Rarity-

-*Con Pinkie y Cheese*-

-Wuu, vaya que es tenebroso ¡JAJA!- exclamó Pinkie Pie rompiendo el silencio-

-¿Te digo que me decía el abuelo Sandwich?, que cuando me diera miedo, ¡riera!- contestó Cheese-

-¿¡Es enserio!?, mi abuela Pie me decia lo mismo cuando yo era una pequeñita y chiquitita Pinkie, ¡que coincidencia!, JAJAJ!-

-¡Lose!, JAJA- exclamó Cheese riendo y veía a Pinkie Pie, y sentía más emoción de lo normal-

-¡Oh, mira un dibujo feo de Slenderman!- dijo Pinkie Pie dando saltitos como si nada y continuaba caminando-

-¿¡QUÉ!?, ¿dibujo feo de slenderman?, ¡Huyamos al campamento de nuevo!, ¡Salvese quien pueda!- exclamó Cheese percatandose de lo que dijo Pinkie Pie y la arrastraba con el de nuevo hacia el campamento-

-¡JAJAJA!- rió miedosamente Pinkie Pie corriendo-

-*Con Fluttershy y Big Mac*-

-T-tengo mucho miedo, ¿tu no?- preguntó Fluttershy-

-E-eyup- contestó Big Mac tragando saliva fuertemente-

-¿T-tu crees que exista el slenderman?- preguntó una vez más-

-N-noup- contestó Big Mac-

-Lo digo porque me encontré e-este dibujo de él- dijo Fluttershy temblando de miedo mientras observaba al dibujo-

-¿¡Qué!?, ¡Corre!- exclamó Big Mac volviendo de nuevo al campamento-

-*Con Twilight y Flash Sentry*-

-Espero que no exista eso...- dijo Twilight rompiendo el silencio-

-Claro que no, solo era un cuento de terror para asustarnos, Twi-

-Mientras no vea algo malo aquí...- murmuró Twilight abrazando al brazo de Flash Sentry y éste se sonrojaba-

-S-sí tienes miedo, puedes decirmelo- dijo Flash Sentry-

-¿Di-di-di-di...?- tartamudeó Twilight temblando-

-¿Q-qué quieres que diga Twilight?- contestó Flash sonrojandose cada vez más-

-¡DIBUJO!- exclamó la peli-morada-

-¿¡Como en la historia!?, ¡CORRE!- gritó Sentry llevándose a Twilight-

-*Con Rainbow y Soarin (Y en los que nos vamos a basar más)*-

-Apuesto a que a ti te va a dar mucho miedo y vas a terminar dejandome aquí sola- dijo Rainbow Dash con una mirada retadora-

-Claro que no, yo no le temo a nada, tu vas a huir primero, _linda_- contestó Soarin provocando ciertos efectos en Rainbow Dash con la última palabra-

-Pfffst, pff, pff- bufó Rainbow Dash sonrojada-

-¿Por qué tantos "pfft"?- preguntó Soarin intentando olvidar que estaban de noche caminando en un bosque solos-

-Por na- ¡WOAH!- exclamó Rainbow dándole una bofetada a Soarin- ¡Pervertido!-

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?, ¿por qué me cacheteas?- preguntó enfadado mientras se sobaba la mejilla-

-¡Por que me tocaste el trasero!- contestó gritando mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente-

-¡Yo NO te toqué!, ¡debes estar imaginandotelo!- exclamó Soarin-

-¡Yo se lo que siento, Soarin!- dijo Rainbow acercandose a la cara de Soarin, y derrepente comenzó a llover-

-¡Eso es lo que tu debes querer y por eso te lo imaginas!, ¿no?- preguntó Soarin con una sonrisa burlona y sentía el agua caer sobre ellos, mientras se acercaba más a Rainbow-

-¿Q-qué?, ¡no seas idiota!, ¡me largo al campamento!- exclamó lléndose enfadada y sonrojada-

-¡Espera!- dijo Soarin tomándola por el brazo mientras recogía algo del piso-

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó fastidiada-

-Encontré esta nota y dice..."Corran", ¿qué significa eso?-

-S-soarin...¿q-qué es eso blanco que se acerca a nosotros?- preguntó aterrada Rainbow abrazando a Soarin-

-Claro Rainbow, buena broma, sé que si volteo no va a haber nada...-dijo volteando para acabar la frase- ¡ATRÁS DE NOSOTROS!, ¡corre!- exclamó tomándola de la mano y empezaban a correr, Rainbow se tropezó con una roca y cayó al piso-

-¡Ah!- jadeó de dolor-

-¡Rainbow!- exclamó Soarin regresando por ella-

-¡No!, ¡sálvate tu!- contestó en respuesta Rainbow-

-¡No seas drámatica!- dijo Soarin cargandola en brazos y se iban hacia el campamento-

Desde lejos una sombra se acercaba y los observaba...

-¿Y esos chicos que se traen?- se preguntó un viejesito con barba blanca larga y pelo blanco que vivía en una pequeña choza-

-*En el campamento*-

-¿Entonces fueron ustedes 2?- preguntó Twilight viendo a Rarity y a Applejack- ¡Ustedes pusieron los dibujos!-

-Sip- contestaron Rarity y AJ al mismo tiempo-

-Chicas, nos asustaron mucho, fue terrible, ¿verdad Big Macintosh?- preguntó Fluttershy-

-Eeyup- contestó cruzado de brazos enfadado-

-¡Oww!, fue divertido, ¿verdad Cheese?- dijo Pinkie Pie-

-¡Sip!, aunque si me dió algo de miedo, jaja- respondió ráscandose la nuca nerviosamente-

-¡CHICOS!, ¡EL SLENDERMAN ES REAL!- exclamaron Soarin y Rainbow en los brazos de él, mientras llegaban al campamento jadeando, sobretodo Soarin-

-¡Oh chicos!, eran Applejack y Rarity, ellas pusieron los dibujos- dijo Flash Sentry intentando calmarlos-

-¿Dibujo?, ¿cuál dibujo?- preguntó Rainbow Dash volteando a ver a Soarin mientras se bajaba y se sentaba en una roca-

-Nosotros vimos, ¡una nota, no un dibujo!- dijo Soarin alterado y todos voltearon a ver a Rarity y a Applejack-

-¡Y me tocó el trasero!- exclamó Rainbow enfadada mientras Soarin tragaba saliva y sudaba-

-Nosotras no pusimos ninguna nota, ni tocamos el trasero de Rainbow...- dijeron al mismo tiempo ambas chicas confundidas por lo último-

-O-osea q-que...- tartamudeó Rainbow mientras veía a todos aterrada-

-Muy bien, yo digo que nos vayamos mañana en la mañana y lo antes posible- propusó Twilight mientras temblaba-

Y nunca se supo quien escribió la nota...¡MUAHAHAH!..

-*Fin del Capitulo 11*-

¡Uff... que largo D:!, talvez el más largo que haya escrito nunca jamás, me duelen mis deditos asi que...dejen reviews y espero que les haya gustado chicos!, adiosito :)


End file.
